Healing A Broken Heart
by pandorasnotebook
Summary: Edward has left and Bella is suffering. What will happen when someone new turns up and takes an interest in Bella? Can her heart possibly heal? OC- Mackenzie!
1. His First Day

**This takes place in new moon after Edward leaves (to avoid confusion). Although it is the saddest time in the books, it is my favorite to write about.**

**His first day**

" Hey can I sit here?" A silky voice said from my immediate right, forcing my head upward. Most of my movements had been like this lately. Involuntary. I zone out for almost the entire school day, only coming back to put on a semblance of happiness for Charlie's benefit. Although sometimes I think he can see through it. I am usually latent, but today-

"Sure dude, sit down." Mike said almost before I realized someone had spoken.

A beautiful boy sat down in the chair next to me. He forced me to remember everything I had been repressing. A shock ran through me.

It was the new kid everyone had been talking about. He was perfect. His black hair was long and swept back away from his face. His perfect teeth were revealed in an appealingly playful smile. Dark lashes framed his strikingly blue eyes. Everything about him contrasted with his white-as-snow skin. The similarities did not end there. In one hand he carried an unopened bottle of soda.

I could feel the shock on my face as he sat down.

"Bella?" It was Jessica. "You okay?"

Suddenly I was rising from my seat. "I have to go," I said in a monotone.

Dumping the untouched tray of food in the garbage, I almost ran to my locker. I diligently studied calculus until the bell rang and then progressed through my remaining classes in a haze.

But of course, my day could not just end peacefully. I picked up my book bag and prepared to head to my truck.

"Hey!" A clear voice cried over the others "Wait up!"

I walked faster. Maybe I could get out before-

"Hey! Brown haired girl!" The voice was closer now. "Brown eyes!" he yelled.

People in front of me were turning to watch.

"Not you." He said discouraging the people who had stopped.

Then I suddenly realized what this reminded me of. My first day here. Everyone had welcomed me…except for one boy. That part of the day haunted me. Now I was doing the same to this boy. I was probably ruining his day by being the only one who wont talk to him. Plus, I thought, I was clearly overreacting. I was just picking out the similarities because he only had something to drink. He's not THAT good-looking. And he has blue eyes. Not the normal vampire colors.

I calmly turned to look in his direction. The boys blue eyes crinkled up at the edges as they pierced mine. My heart pounded uncomfortably. I had barely noticed it was there over the last couple months. He nodded toward the doors. I squeezed through the students until I was out. Yay. Maybe I could make a run for it- but there he was, sliding through the doors easily and walking over to me, more graceful than any human. Yet not the same grace I was used to with vampires. His movements were playful.

"Hey!" he said as soon as he was close enough.

"You were calling for me?"

"Well I guess you're not the only brown eyed brunette in the school but yes"

He flashed me a brilliant smile. My brain whirled. Déjà vu.

"You ran away at lunch before I could properly introduce myself."

"Sorry. You just reminded me of someone."

"Oh really?" He sounded truly curious "Who?"

I stiffened automatically. "None of your business" I turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Wait!" The boy laughed, keeping up easily. "I'm sorry. Its really not my business." I stopped again, waiting for him to say something. "My name is Mackenzie Johnson." What a strange name was my first thought. Unpopular. Mackenzie is a girl's name.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said, holding out my hand. He looked away instead of taking my hand. I let it drop.

"Bella," he mused, "that's a pretty name." His eyes fixed on mine. His perfect eyebrows came together as he narrowed his eyes in unexplainable frustration.

"Yes?"

"I just…" He began in a distant voice but then seemed to come back. He continued in a light easy voice. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this weekend."

I froze up. "I don't date." I said stiffly.

"Oh." he looked truly surprised and slightly hurt. His back arched and he was suddenly defensive. "What? Do you have a boyfriend? Or did he break up with you, or something? Still crushing on him?"

Suddenly the ground was flying up toward me. Some one caught me but my Head hit something hard and sharp. Everything was going black.

"Bella!" Mackenzie's voice was alarmed. "Somebody call the hospital!"

There were other panicked voices around me.

An icepack was placed on my forehead. "Bella, you're burning up. Can you hear me, Bella? What happened?"

The icepack was pulled away. Why is it gone?

I heard sirens and Mackenzie talking to someone. "No, I don't know what happened. Bella just collapsed. Then she hit her head on that rock and...I don't know what happened!"

"Oh" the voice sounded older. "This is Isabella Swan. We are used to seeing her in the hospital."

I could feel myself being carried away but voices followed.

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing in particular. She's just in a lot of accidents. Last year she fell down two flights of steps and through a window. Broke pretty much every bone in her body."

"But she did not do anything! We were just talking and I said something about a boy friend and she collapsed."

There was a pause in which I could feel people examining me.

Then the voice said in a lower, more secretive voice, "Well a couple of months ago, Chief Swan brought her in to us. It was a few days after her boyfriend broke up with her. She was not responding to anything. She seemed to have gone into some kind of coma."

My consciousness was slipping away from me but in the distance I could hear two cries of anguish mingled as one – Edward's and Mackenzie's.

* * *

**I do not own anything except Mac...he's all mine ;)**

**More about Mac- he is a fictional character. Yes, I do know a McKenzie (in school) a Mackenzie (my friends sister) and a Mackenzie (I met him in Paris). Am I secretly in love with one of them and this is my way of telling him? NO! (not that i dont love ya Mac...just not this way) I just love the name.**

**I am a huge fan of Ed&Bella but felt Bella needed a change.**

**yes i do know Stephanie never said Forks had lockers...theres no need to tell me.**

**Please review.**


	2. In The Hospital

**I only own the can of soda in my hand...not twilight.

* * *

_My consciousness was slipping away from me but in the distance I could hear two cries of anguish mingled as one – Edward's and Mackenzie's._**

* * *

**In The Hospital**

Suddenly I was in a hospital room.

I still could not open my eyes to see but the hum of the machines was defending and the over-clean smell overpowering.

I was unsure of how long I had been there. Minutes? Hours? Days? I had been asleep.

There were many muffled bangs and shouts. What was going on, my brain wondered fuzzily.

A door slammed loudly and suddenly hands gripped my shoulders. I could feel their pressure yet somehow none of their warmth.

"Bella!" Mackenzie's voice spoke low and urgent in my ear. "Please wake up Bella. I'm fairly sure you can hear me. You have people here who need you. I-."

The door opened again and his hands released me.

"What the hell is wrong with her!?" Mackenzie's voice was unlike any I had ever heard, so filled with rage and anguish.

An older voice spoke in a disapproving manner. "Are you family?"

"I wish to see this girls charts!"

I could hear more people coming in, an excited babble of voices talking too low for me to pick out any specific voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are going to have to ask you to leave."

"It will be my fault if this girl DOES NOT WAKE UP! Cant you see what seeing her lying there is doing to me!?"

I could feel myself drifting back into sleep.

"What do you think I'll do if she never comes back!?"

I willed myself to stay awake.

"Security!" someone yelled.

Hands touched my face. "Please Bella!" his voice was closer. "I can't deal with this!"

I heard more people in the room.

"Who is the doctor? Who is her doctor?" Mackenzie asked desperately.

No one answered.

"Come with us, Sir" said two stern voices.

"I'll be back, Bella." He whispered the promise.

I felt his fingers on my forehead and then they were gone and I was slipping away from reality, back into numbness.

* * *

**Are there lockers in Forks?? Really?? umm...ok.**

**well i would just like to be the first one to say- i am in love with Mackenzie Johnson. Stephanie Meyer got first dibs on Edward...but i have Mac. ;-)**

**Reviews are greatly appriciated!!**


	3. Dr Will Briggs

**I do not own any of Twilight**

* * *

**Dr. Will Briggs**

"Urg,"My eyes fluttered open.

I gasped when a freckled face appeared in my line of vision.

"Good morning Miss. Swan! Nice to see you awake."

A young red haired doctor smiled broadly at my confused face.

"We were afraid you may never wake up."

"Umm…" I was not quite sure what to say to this.

Surprisingly he laughed. "You've woken up several times before and you always say the same things. So before you can ask, you have been here a total of 5 days. Impressive."

My mind whirled. 5 DAYS!

"Mackenzie?" I croaked.

The boy's eyebrows came together.

"No, I'm Dr. Briggs. You can call me Will though. You ask for that name every time you wake up. Would you like me to call that person for you?"

"No, don't know why I said that. " I lied.

He looked unsure.

"How are you feeling?'

"Fine"

Dr. Briggs did a couple of normal check ups, smiled and said I was going to be fine and then left me to rest.

Again I was alone. Forced to dwell on my own thoughts, like how nice Dr. Brigg is, how annoying Mackenzie is and how much I miss Edward.

* * *

**sorry for the shortness**

**WOW you guys must be like mindreaders! Like Edward! I was going to write a story with Edward disguised as someone else. Unfortunately thet is not MY story. Mackenzie is someone totally new for poor bella to deal with.**

**OK just to clear this up. i am in love with the CHARACTER Mackenzie, not the real one. I have been friends with Mac since the 2nd day of school. I can also say that about 8 other guys. I do not have a crush on all 8.**

**Please review...im off from school tomorrow so i will update soon.**


	4. Why I Hate School

**iay oday otnay wnoay wilighttay - thats how i would say it in piglatin!

* * *

**

**Why I Hate School**

I stepped out of my truck and immediately heard the sound of someone running. Looking around I quickly saw Jessica tottering up on unsteady heals.

"Bella." She said as soon as she was close enough. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I said feeling repetitive. "Listen Jess, I'm going to be late. I'll see you in class."

I walked away before she could answer.

At my locker I gathered my many books into my arms and turned expecting to go straight to class.

Instead I ran into an angel.

"AHH!" I yelled in surprise, jumping back from Mackenzie.

The books in my arms tilted precariously to the right. Mackenzie steadied them.

"Thanks." I said looking up into his usually handsome face. It was dark with fury.

"What-?" I began but he suddenly pushed me up against the lockers. The handle rammed into my spine. I grimaced at the pain.

His hands planted themselves on each side of my head, pinning me there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed. "Don't you realize how worried I have been over the past five days?"

"Oh, then it a good thing I was in a coma." I said sarcastically. "Otherwise it might have been uncomfortable."

"_Because_ you were in a coma." He seethed with anger and apparent frustration.

"If you would not have woken up- I don't- I can't-." His piercing blue eyes searched my face desperately.

"I heard you harassing my doctors."

"They would not give me any information."

He was slowly calming down.

"You did not need any information about me. You don't know me."

"But I want to know you." He said keeping up easily.

"Just leave me alone." I moaned.

"I need to be near you, Bella." He insisted. "Even as friends if that's what you want. But I just- I really-."

I stopped walking, sensing danger in his voice. It took him a moment to realize I was not there.

He turned. " Bella-?"

"If you're going to say you like me or something you can save you breath. I already have Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Jacob to deal with. I am seriously not interested."

I walked faster this time but somehow he kept up effortlessly.

"I was not going to say that." I could hear the lie in his voice.

We walked in silence for a moment, an annoyed silence on my part.

Then, of course, he spoke. "Don't you enjoy the attention?"

He chuckled at my expression.

"Most people love this kind of attention, you know?" His voice was so soft and it took me a moment to think of something to say back.

"I'm not most people." I clarified.

"No." His voice was quiet, almost as thought he was speaking to himself. "No you are not."

"Mackenzie." A thrill went through me at the sound of his name. I could have slapped myself for it. "You know how annoying unwanted admirers can be, right?"

This forced him into silence but he kept walking beside me.

"I'm going to calculus." I hinted.

"So am I"

As we walked into the classroom everyone turned to stare shamelessly.

I sat down in my usual desk and fixed my books into a neat stack.

My jaw dropped as Mackenzie sat in the seat next to me.

Out of the corner of his perfect mouth he muttered, "I would not be like anyone who has ever admired you or me before. I would worship you, Bella. I'm not like other guys."

* * *

**yes Mac is a little obsessive...but there are reasons.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to get another chapter up soon but I had to write this one from memory because i somehow lost my notebook...in my own house (Dont ask me how)**

**So keep reviewing!!!!!**


	5. Scribbled Angels

**My jaw dropped as Mackenzie sat in the seat next to me.**

**Out of the corner of his perfect mouth he muttered, "I would not be like anyone who has ever admired you or me before. I would worship you, Bella. I'm not like other guys."**

* * *

** Scribbled Angels**

The teacher, Mr. Morrison entered and Mackenzie finally shut up.

Mr. Morrison slammed his books down on his desk and immediately launched into a diffuse one sided discussion.

I reached for my notebook to take notes but my hand closed around air. Immediately my head snapped to the right.

Mackenzie had my notebook opened to the middle and was scribbling all over the page.

"Give it back!" I hissed but he did not appear to hear me. I scowled and directed my eyes forward to Mr. Morrison, sighing loudly to demonstrate my frustration. Mr. Morrison rambled and my eyelids drooped. I repressed a yawn.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mackenzie. He was lazing back in his chair, tapping his pencil against his temple so that it made a strange thunking noise. My notebook had appeared back on my desk. I shot him a venomous glance but of course after getting an eyeful of his innocently angelic face I totally forgot what I was doing.

To give myself something to do I flipped through my notebook and gasped in shock. It fell open at a beautiful sketch. A mass of scribbles and lines made up the contours and shading of a gorgeous face. The mouth was full and turned up in a half moon shape. The eyes were large and kindled with and inner warmth as they stared out from the page. Dark curtains of hair framed a heart shaped face. Up the side of her proudly arched neck was written BELLA SWAN.

A piece of paper appeared at my elbow.

Do you like it?

Was written in the neat and tidy handwriting of an elementary school teacher.

Like it?

I wrote under his words.

I love it. The girl is so beautiful. It's not actually supposed to be me, right?

His reply was swift.

Of course it is. Who else in here is that gorgeous?

I scratched my answer angrily on the paper.

Its not very realistic then. You exaggerate.

He looked a little frustrated when he handed it back.

I thought it was very realistic actually. Except for the fact that in the picture you are smiling. Do you realize that you never smile. Especially around me. And you would be so beautiful if you smiled. You are a broken angel, Swan, and I will heal you. I will make you whole and happy. Just like in the picture.

I stared at the paper a while before answering.

When will you give up?

He smiled as he handed it back.

The moment I believe you no longer want me to try.

I pushed against the paper so hard that the pencil tip broke as I made the last period.

Haven't I already made it clear I don't want you to.

He scribbled his last reply and tossed it over carelessly as the bell rang. It consisted of only four words.

I don't believe you.

* * *

**I'm sorry about not updateing. Busy busy busy. Stuff stuff stuff. I have new stories up and a new chapter for AIM (i was proud). But i have unfortunately neglected updateing this.**

**so please review!!!if you are the 50th reviewer you get a chocolate bar! oh wait...i ate that...never mind then...**

**ummm...i dont own twilight or anything. i mean i dont even own a car. I DONT EVEN OWN A CHOCOLATE BAR!...well...not anymore..**


	6. My Homecoming Date

**My Homecoming Date**

"The homecoming dance is coming up soon." The teacher, Mrs. Marcheez, felt the need to announce this before we left school later that week.

Although Mackenzie had not bothered me nearly as much that whole week, I could always feel his eyes on me as I walked through the halls.

"So if you have not found a date you really need to find one." Mrs. Marcheez made a face at this.

I could feel Mackenzie's eyes on my side. I could feel others watching me also.

A boy in the back of the room raised his hand and said, "Hey Mrs. Marcheez! Will you go to the dance with me?"

The class giggled as the teacher looked away from him and continued as though she had not heard him. "Its a formal dance so dresses and ties will be worn. Everyone must have a date to walk through the door."

There was a silence as the class took this in. this would mean a mad rush after school to get a good date. This meant I would be the prime choice for at least 4 people

When the bell rang I ran to the truck and managed to drive out before anyone caught up with me.

At home I finished my homework, made dinner, and sat down on the couch with Charlie. He changed it to a sit com.

It was quiet except for the television so when the phone rang Charlie jumped. He answered it before I could react.

"Hello?" He said "Oh! Hello!"

There was a silence in which Charlie looked thoughtful. I had already dismissed it as a work call and was not really paying attention.

"Yes, yes. She can go."

I looked up at the word she. Charlie was watching me.

"I think it would be good for her. You two are friends, right?"

Another pause.

"Okay the 8th, right? 8-11. Okay, I'll tell her. No problem. Uh-huh. Good-bye."

"Who was that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Mike Newton."

"MIKE!" I gasped. "What did he want?"

Charlie suddenly looked strict. "You are going to the dance with him."

I looked at him steadily. "You are joking, right?"

"No, It will be good for you, Bells. He also said to tell you that Jessica is going with Andrew and Angela is going with Chaz. So you will all go as a group."

My mouth fell open in disbelief. MIKE!? NO! I don't dance! I don't like Mike! Why is life so unfair!?

Charlie could see the words on the tip of my tongue. "No arguments, Bella"

**

* * *

I'M SORRY! (about the shortness and the whole mike thing)**

**but thank you all for the wonderful reviews. keep 'em coming! i also wanted to thank you all for the wonderful death threats :) . **

**OH i had 2 comments talking aout a guy named Tom Sturridge. So i figured I had better look him up. and then TAH-DAH (idk sp) THERE WAS MACKENZIE! so im going to put his website in my info thing right after this.**

**so ya i dont own Twilight or Tom... but i wish i did**

**(NO ONE IS TAKEING MY CHOCOLATE BY THE WAY. MINEZ!!!)**


	7. Dress Shopping!

I** have started dedicating Chapters to...things. So this one is for used stores! (I love used stores. I find the coolest stuff there.)**

* * *

**Dress Shopping!**

The phone rang early Saturday morning. Although I was still too upset from the night before to have a decent conversation with anyone, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, my voice still groggy from the night.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hello Angela." I said morosely. "I hear you are going to the dance with Chaz."

"Yeah!" She agreed happily, not realizing how incredibly grouchy I was. " He asked me yesterday after school. He was all nervous. It was kind of cute. Mike said he was going to call you."

She trailed off suddenly.

"Yes, we will be riding with you and Jess, right?"

"I thought Mike sounded rather triumphant when I talked to him last night but I did not want to ask. Just in case."

We talked for a while about trivial things. My mood brightened as we discussed teachers, classes, and other students.

"What do you think of Mackenzie?" I found myself asking, trying unsuccessfully to sound casual.

She was quiet for a few moments.

"He's very nice. Well, at least he seems nice. I don't really know him well. He seems smart. And he really seems to like you." She hesitated. "I think Jessica is a little jealous."

"She can have him." I said savagely.

She was silent.

"Sorry." I added. "I'm frustrated. Every boy I meet here in Forks annoys me." With one obvious exception. "Mackenzie is a nuisance in my every day life. Then there is Mike who I have to go to the dance with." I let out a frustrated sigh.

Angela was quiet, as though she understood what I could not say about the other boy I met here. As though she understood everything. Angela was so easy to talk to. She never questioned me on the things that I would rather not talk about and she always listened carefully when I did speak.

It was good to have a friend like her.

"Hey Angela?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to help me pick out a dress?"

She giggled evilly. "Certainly."

* * *

Dress shopping was not my expertise but Angela made up for my lack of enthusiasm with her sheer determination. 

She led me through about 7 different department stores before somehow managing to drag me into a second hand store, Dresses for Lesses. I was a little doubtful when I saw the sign but it actually was not too bad. The dresses were unique, some even hand made or painted There was also a lot more of a selection.

Angela chose a short strapless pink dress for herself. It was cute on her with a frilly, layered skirt.

She chose a coral colored dress for me with an angled hem that made a train behind me. The halter neck was embellished with gems and intricate stitching. I debated between that and a blue, less dressy halter but remembering that Edward had complimented the color blue on me I chose the coral.

The jewelry, of course, was second only to the dress. We spent forever pouring over tables of stones and chains.

Then we spend another eternity choosing the just right pair of shoes. When we finally finished it was late and I went straight home.

* * *

**SOOOOORRRYYYY! That it took me forever to update! I was stuck on one part and never had time! But its all good now CAUSE IM ON A ROLL!**

**sorry also for the Mackenzielessness. He'll be back in the next Ch.**

**anywho, check out Bella's and Angela's Dresses in my info!!!!!**

**about the last Chapter. there was a misunderstanding. Charlie was not being mean. He was doing exactly what he did in new moon & eclipse. He's trying to make Bella get over it and move on with her life. He thinks hes doing whats best for her.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! I NEED SOMETHING TO CHEER ME UP!!**

**Have a happy Thanksgiving (ummm for you Americans) EAT LOTS OF TURKEY!!!**


	8. Becka

this chapter is dedicated to my locker buddy- Garrett!! i just hope that he can afford the years of therapy hes going to need after being around me. and i wanted to tell him that im sorry that i told that random kid that you neck was possessed by evil spirits. :)

* * *

**Becka**

The next day, Forks High was buzzing with more gossip, true and false, than a tabloid magazine. Among the false were rumors like, Stephanie was going with not one, not two, but three dates because she could not turn any of them down. But, of course, there were other rumors that no matter how much I wished they were false, they were true. The couples' names echoed through every hallway. Jessica and Andrew! Chaz and Angela! Mike and Bella! Mackenzie and…Becka?

I turned when I heard this last couple. The tall and beautiful Becka Richards was leaning into Mackenzie's side. Her long black hair swished about her waist as she laughed and turned to look up into his face. He looked up from her at that exact moment and his eyes met mine. Raising an eyebrow and daring me to protest, he slid an arm around Becka's waist and led her away.

My face reddened and my hands shoot. At least he was not annoying me any more, I thought, but why was this bothering me so much. Becka was perfectly nice as far as I could tell. I had never actually spoken to her before. Plus, it wasn't like I _liked _Mackenzie! I shuddered at the thought. No, no, never. She was perfectly nice, perfectly sweet, and perfectly likeable. Perfect was the keyword. She was perfectly perfect. Too perfect. Stop, I had to tell myself, I am not jealous.

Still, I could not help but notice how forcefully I threw my books into my locker or how loudly the locker door slammed at the end of the day.

I turned and came face to face with…(go ahead and guess)…Mackenzie.

He looked mildly alarmed at my sudden closeness to him. He obviously had not been expecting me to turn around that quickly. He immediately took a step back.

"WHAT NOW MACKENZIE!?" I yelled suddenly and unexplainably angry. I could not come up with a good reason to feel this way. Surely it was not Becka.

Mackenzie blinked and his alarm was replaced an unfamiliar cold and uncaring look.

"This is my locker." His voice was put out as he pointed to the locker next to mine.

I stared at it blankly for a few moments before saying, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Unfortunately no," was his sarcastic reply.

He grabbed his bag and, giving me a weak smile that did not reach his eyes, he strode back down the hall where Becka was waiting.

I hoped no one saw me turn red as I watched Becka smile warmly at him.

When I got home Charlie was not there. I ran immediately to the bathroom and slammed the door.

I stared down my reflection in the mirror and squared my shoulders.

"I do not like Mackenzie Johnson." I said. My reflection mouthed the words back. "I do not care that he is going to the dance with Becka Richards." I said the words slowly, convincing myself. "I do not care. I do not care. I do not care." I chanted.

"Bella!?"

Oh crap! Charlie was home.

"Bella is that you?" He called.

"Yes, Ch-dad."

"Who are you talking to?"

I looked at my pale reflection.

"No one."

I had trouble twisting the doorknob and, as I exited into the hall, I looked down at my hands. They were shaking.

* * *

YAY! READ THE GOODNESS OF THIS NEW SHINY NEW CHAPTER!! FULL OF MACKENZIERIFICFULNESS! (new word Marshi!) 

Anyway, i dont own anything from Twilight...i just own all the characters that you have not heard of.

same about the last chapter...i forgot to put it. BUT HERE IT IS! SO NOBODY SUE ME CAUSE I DONT HAVE ANY MONEY!!!

I also have to say- check out the link in my info-what Mackenzie looks like. Waffle bothered me until I finally had to look at this site (bothered in the kindest meaning of the word). And Tom is perfect- So thanks Waffle and check it out Peeps!


	9. Flashback

**OK so this chapter can be dedicated to those chocolate sno caps things...i'm eating some now. They are yummy in my tummy!

* * *

**

**Flashback**

I carefully fixed my dress and tied the ribbons of my shoes up my legs.

This last week had been torture.

Mike was even more protective than usual, by my side constantly and scowling when I so much as talked to Eric.

Mackenzie was the opposite. Even though he was only a few inches away from me everyday at his locker, he never even looked at me, let alone spoke. Yet, somehow I had the strangest feeling he was following me. Well, I'm not sure following is the right word. It just felt like every time I would turn around Mackenzie was there arm in arm with Becka. Every time I saw them I would turn a more violent shade of red.

At the end of school on Friday Mike came to my locker. Mackenzie was still there, hunched over a pile of books, searching for the right one.

"Wow, Bella! Are you feeling alright?" Mike had asked when I turned, pressing his hand to my cheek. "You are all red."

I had quickly slapped his hand away. "Stop that Mike. I'm fine."

Mike had looked away, hurt, and was immediately engaged in a conversation with a passing sophomore.

As I had turned to walk out to my car something icy cold brushed my bare arm. My head immediately whipped around. The feeling had been too close to my heart, cold and icy.

But instead of seeing who I wanted to see more than anything I came face to face with Mackenzie.

"Sorry." Mackenzie muttered sliding his and into his pocket.

Unfortunately Mike had noticed the exchange and gave him a death glare.

Mackenzie raised his eyebrows at Mike's expression and walked away with out another word.

Cold pale skin, Could it be? He had to be a vampire. Or something like one. Everything made sense, except for his eyes. Blue eyes.Well, I know that there are vampires so what other should not exist creatures are out there?

"Bella!" Charlie called, interrupting my thoughts. "Your ride is here!"

* * *

**This Chapter is rather short but it was this or nothing so THERE! WHAT NOW! anyway...I'm kinda stuck on the next Chapter and I know what I want to happen but it is not coming out right. Between that Christmas and exams (bleh!) it could be a while before I update so...patience is a virtue.**

**i don't own Twlight...but i do own a movie sized pack of Sno Caps...yum**

**REVIEW MAKE ME WRITE FASTER**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	10. Homecoming Pictures

**Dedication- For Chaz and Andrew whose names I used in this chapter. Chaz was my homecoming date. Andrew is one of my best friends who lives too far away so i only talk to him through email.**

* * *

_"Bella!" Charlie called, interrupting my thoughts. "Your ride is here."

* * *

_

**Homecoming Pictures**

I took a look at myself in the mirror and groaned. Could I get out of this humiliation? I coughed experimentally. It was not at all convincing. I was still a horrible liar.

Grabbing my purse and jacket, since it was a little chilly (Duh, forks!), I headed down stairs to where Mike, Jessica, Andrew, Angela, and Chaz were waiting.

Mikes face lit up when he saw me. "Wow, Bella." He said in awe. I did not appreciate this but Angela gave me an encouraging smile and I refrained from punching Mike.

I greeted the other boys with the appropriate amount of enthusiasm and told Jessica that she looked 'so cute' in her ultra short, lime green dress.

"So do you." She said stiffly.

"Um, Bella." I turned unwillingly to find him holding out a beautiful bouquet of all white flowers.

"Oh!" I said surprised. "Thank you Mike! They are so pretty."

I was touched that he would get them for me but what was I to do with them now?  
"Picture time!" Charlie, armed with a camera, burst into the hall.

Six hands raised in unison to cover their faces as flashes erupted from the small machine.

"Bye dad!" I yelled as we ran out the door. I could have sworn I heard him laughing.

The ride to the school was quiet and cramped. I was thoroughly relieved when we reached the gym.

Mike looped his arm around mine like all the other couples. I almost gagged. Why must we always be touching?

On the way to the doors Jessica tripped in her hard to walk in shoes (I know it sounds like me) and Andrew caught her before she hit the ground. I guess it was a kind of 'my hero' thing because two seconds later they were making out. This made me hurry into the gym more quickly than I normally would have.

I entered the gym with Mike at my side and after that all I can say is – paparazzi. About 11 people with cameras jumped me as I entered. They took pictures of Mike and me together and then pressed their own faces to mine and held the camera at arms length to get a picture of us together. The thing was, I did not personally know any of these people.

Angela's entrance was slightly less hectic. Many of the paparazzi people got tired and moved back out onto the packed dance floor.

After that everything was a blur. Angela grabbed my hand and dragged me through the sea of people until my friends surrounded me. They were all dancing, so I danced also, not caring if I made a full of myself. This time I did not trip and fall.

The pounding base vibrated the floorboards. The lights bounced off the walls creating eerie colors on the dancers skin and rippling shadows on the walls. I was out of the gym. Out of Forks. I was in a magical place consisting only of color and sound. Taken away to a place where faeries in brightly colored dresses frolicked on the dance floor and vampires were allowed to exist in my mind without my heart paining. This place made nothing feel real. All my problems melted away and I was allowed to feel numb.

I was brought back when I saw Jessica and Andrew entered. Jessica's curly hair glistened strangely under the red and blue pulsing lights. I found myself mesmerized by it.

That song melted into a new song, slower, and our group moved more tightly together.

A muttering carried over the music. Something was disturbing the people closest to the door. They were pulling cameras out. A new couple was arriving. A ripple of excitement went through the school. The beautiful couple had arrived.

* * *

**OHHHH! A CLIFFHANGER!!! what are you going to do sue me?...speaking of sueing...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. I never said I did. SO QUIT ACCUSEING ME OF IT! **

**oh ok. A few notes. Edward is gone because he left Bella. This is the 2nd book. He is in South America (right?). He's in South America...not hiding around the corner. And no he will not be coming back in the next chapter. Sorry. It's Mackenzie's turn to play. ok the second matter of business is TOM!!! (see bio). He was not chosen for the part of Edward in the film (sadness). Stupid Cedric. I LOVE TOM! **


	11. Confusion

**Dedication- okay, this ch. Is based on true events that happened during my homecoming. So this is dedicated to the boy who (for this ch.) turned into Mackenzie. Also, I would like to congratulate him on becoming homecoming king later that night. :)

* * *

**

** last ch. - **_The beautiful couple had arrived.

* * *

_

**Confusion**

My group and others in the corners continued to dance but around the doors they crowded around as Mackenzie walked in, holding Becka's hand.

He smiled at a few people and even waved at a boy that he recognized. They had to stop a few times when one of Becka's friends wanted a picture. Becka would tilt her head back, lean into Mackenzie and smile that venomous smile for these pictures.

I looked away. I did not want to see any of this.

Jessica had joined our group after flitting around to gossip about others dresses. She came over to tell us about Stacy, who had on the exact same dress that Jessica was wearing, except in hot pink, which, as Jessica explained to us repeatedly, was inferior to lime green in every way.

"Bella!" Someone interrupted Jessica's rant. "Bella!"

I turned around.

Mackenzie squeezed between two dancing girls who turned to look at him approvingly. He paid no attention.

"Hey!" I found myself yelling back over the pounding music. It was like a reflex and I did not even remember thinking about saying it. I do remember wondering where Becka had gone.

He smiled a real smile for the first time all week and put out his gloved hand toward me.

What was this. My mind reeled. Shaking hands? A high five? And why gloves? It was not that cold out today. Maybe it was some kind of peace thing. I finally decided. An agreement that we would be friends and only friends, maybe that's what the handshake symbolized.

So that's how it happened that I placed my hand into the trap that was his hand. His fingers closed tightly, allowing no escape.

"Bella Swan, as beautiful as ever." And he kissed the back of my hand softly with ice cold lips.

Too shocked to do anything allowed my limp hand to fall dumbly when he relinquished his grip. I do not even think I blushed.

He stared at me with the strangest expression, his blue eyes turning into a strange liquid. Jessica was suddenly at my side and it was

clear that she had seen everything.

"what about me?!" She huffed her lips pursed in her signature pouting expression.

"Umm..." He backed away suddenly unsure, and, giving me a regretful smile half smile, just like the sad one he'd given me earlier that week, allowed himself to be engulfed by the crowd.

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. "Humph! What a jerk!"

But I could not help smiling. He was really sincere and such a gentleman. I finally found that a blush crept up my neck.

I closed my eyes trying to look normal. As in, not tomato faced or smiling like a freak.

I turned back to my group. All of them were staring at me like I'd grown a third eye. Angela raised her eyebrows questioningly but I continued to dance, ignoring them. I tried to think of something else, like the patterns of the dresses and the now violently flashing strobe lights. When my mind would wander to the boy now dancing somewhere in the gym I would feel unexplainably nervous and turn a more violent shade of red. My friends were still giving me strange glances and this made me uncomfortable. Actually the more I tried not to think about him, the more I did. I caught myself searching the crowd for any sign of his raven black hair that turned strangely blue, just like his eyes, in the lights. I allowed myself to look, discretely of course, pretending that I was just looking at my surrounding friends.

Then I saw Mackenzie in a small clearing in the dancing students.

Unfortunately Becka was also there. She looked enormously smug and was talking with her face dangerously close to his.

Suddenly someone's head blocked my view. When it moved again Mackenzie's head was level with her ear. He muttered something that would have been impossible to hear even if I had been standing right beside them. Whatever he said it made Becka happy. She smiled, not her normal 'I am queen of the universe' smile but a really sincere and genuine smile. Whatever Mackenzie had said made her feel truly relieved.

That was the last thing I saw be ore the head came back, blocking my view.

Suddenly the music changed, slower, calmer.

It had the adverse affect on the students. There was a mad rush as couples paired up and guys raced each other to their choice couple. Many people tried to move off the dance floor entirely so the outer edge of the gym was packed. I assumed I would be joining them until Mike touched my arm softly to get my attention.

"Dance with me?" His eyes were bright with hope.

I was going to say no, maybe later, but then i remembered one of the instructions Angela had given me in order to get through the dance with my friendship with Mike and my dignity intact. Courtesy said, I would have to dance with Mike at least once, so why not get it over with sooner than later? And at least it would keep me from thinking about Mackenzie...or more dangerously about the other person who should have been my date tonight, the person who I can barely think the name of.

"Okay." I agreed and stepped forward to place my arms around his neck knowing that I would regret this later.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the shortness. I get impatient and end up turning everything into two chapters. :P**

**So anyway, Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing (reviews make me happy). Review if you love me...you know you love me ;)**

**Disclaimer - If you think I own Twilight you forgot to take your happy meds.**


	12. Dancing, Angels, and Dreams

**Yes I am alive! I'm sorry sorry sorry! I have to be the worst updater on FanFic! Please forgive me!**

**PLEASE READ THIS!- To understand this chapter you must understand that all the male singular pronouns in italics are Edward. Bella is still not good with saying his name and i put them in italics so you would not think that they were Mike or someone else. Also all the songs are in Italics. Ok now if you do not want to listen to me ramble some more you may skip down to the story. ENJOY!**

**Dedication -**** for my poor dear sweet homecoming date- Chaz (sound familiar? It's Angela's date too!) Poor Chaz had to dance with me...(I'm alot like Bella in that department- clumsey and destructive) **

* * *

**Dancing, Angels, and Dreams**

Mike smiled eagerly and moved forward to place his arms around my waist. His eyes glimmered happily as he began to lead me in slow circles. I could already tell this was going to be bad.

The song that had started out smooth with a soft guitar was now harsh. The singer was singing nonsense words, strung together into sentences that made absolutely no sense, either. His voice was rough, sort of like a growl.

I tried to think about the music instead of the boy in my arms …or the burning on the back of my hand.

Just imagine Mike as someone else, I thought. But the hallucination would not be right at all. That boy, if he were here, would have held me to his chest. My feet would have sat on his, like I used to do when I was five. Then he would have stroked my hair and whispered lies in my ear. For that is what I know tem to be now, all lies.

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been_

My foot suddenly caught on my skirt and I toppled sideways. Mike, who was holding onto my waist with a death grip, ended up falling with me. Thankfully the boy dancing beside us saw us falling towards him and promptly released his confused dance partner and helped us up.

"Thanks." I gasped, blushing furiously. "Sorry."

_What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee Unforgiven_

This line pulled me away from Mike and back into my thoughts. He was and would remain as long as he was away, unforgiven. I knew I would forgive him if I ever saw him again but knew for a fact that that would never happen. He no longer loved me…but I would always love him.

Mike was smiling stupidly down at me. I half wondered what my face looked like. Was I smiling back at him? Was I supposed to be?

In my mind I was busy cutting and pasting his head onto Mike's shoulders.

He real Mike smiled sheepishly at me and I could tell that whatever he was going to say next was going to be really bad for me. I pulled myself out of my thoughts. I needed to be fully aware for this.

"You look really pretty, Bella." He said softly.

Oh great! What was I supposed to say to that!? "Thank you, Mike." Now I had to say something else…oh no, I was blushing. "You look very…" Pretty? No. Handsome? Lets try to avoid that word. "Cute." I finished. Cute? Okay that could work.

He smiled.

I'm glad one of us is happy.

Then he gazed into my eyes.

Crap, I really hate dances.

Suddenly my nose itched. As did my ear…and my…. elbow? Wait! Those mean something! One means someone is talking about you (Jessica maybe), one means someone is thinking about you (Mike, definitely, and in more ways than I would like), and the last one means some one wants to kiss you…or does it mean someone is walking over your grave. But which is which?!

Now I just wanted to get out of there. How long was that song anyway?

_So I dub thee unforgiven…_

The music faded out and was soon replaced by a base and snapping…oh no.

I quickly dropped my arms and backed away from Mke.

_Look back and watch me  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oh!_

The crowd was growing around us.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Mike whined over the music. "Stay and dance with me!" He placed his hands again on my waist, pulling my body roughly to his.

"No." I tried to pull away but he held me close.

"You look very pretty, Bella." He repeated. "You also look very sexy."

I pushed away from him with all my strength.

He looked shocked.

"Don't be stupid Mike. I said no."

I stomped off to the restrooms feeling both embarrassed and angry. Stupid Mike! Why couldn't he just act normal!

As I passed the mirror I caught a glimpse myself in the mirror. The phantom stared at me with empty, lifeless eyes, its skin was far too white and a streak of black mascara was streaked across its face. I wetted a paper towel and began to work at rubbing it off.

The door open and Angela rushed in. "Oh my gosh, Bella! I saw what happened! Are you okay!?" She gasped.

She was really turning into one of my allies.

"Ya. I'm fine." I muttered embarrassed and concentrating on the black streak.

"Mike was really being a jerk. I don't blame you, Bella."

She was trying to make me feel better. And it was actually working a little.

We stood there in silence for a while until she finally said, "I think that song ended. Do you want to go back out? I promise no one will make you dance with Mike."

"Ya." I agreed. "Okay."

The black line had turned into a gray smudge that I'm sure would not be visible in the dimmed lights out on the dance floor.

Angela led me out, keeping to the sides of the dance floor.

Apparently while I was gone JohnnyO had gotten tired of the lack of good music and had done a hostile take over of the CD collection while the real DJ was in the bathroom.

JohnnyO was a Junior boy who, sometime in his freshman year had decided to replace his real name (Jonathan Oberman) with his new rapper name, JohnnyO. With his name he had also gotten rid of his dorky outfits and star wars action figure collection and replaced it with huge tee shirts and pants that fell to around his ankles. Of course I had not witnessed this transformation, but I had heard all about it from the most reliable source of gossip in the school, aka Jessica.

He had found a microphone somewhere and was now holding in and standing on the drink table.

Conpletely ignoreing the fact that he was white he half rapped half spoke the words. "Can someone volunteer a very special sexy lady for me to sing to tonight?" He looked around expectantly.

No one said anything.

"How about Mrs. Marcheez? She's bringin sexy back, right?!"

Mrs Marcheez glared at him from her corner.

"Or…not…"

Finally someone humored him. A random boy whispered a name to him.

"Oh ya! This is gonna be hot yo!"

Isn't 'yo' I in Spanish? I never really understood what yo meant.

"Hit it!"

The music started, a deep thumping beat. Everyone started to dance again.

Then I recognized the song- Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. It was an okay song…not really my style, but whatever, at least I would not have to dance with Mike. Public humiliation time had ended for me…or so I thought.

_Isabella's bringin' sexy back ya!_

Oh crap! I spoke to soon!

_Mike over here he know how to act Ya!_

Way way way to soon! I began to push through the crowd. People turned to look at me, laughing as I passed._  
Look out behind you….he's behind your back  
ya!_

Wait…seriously?

_So turn around and He'll give you a heart attack!  
Ya!_

I turned. JohnnyO was right. Mike was pushing after me. I'm going to murder that random child who requested me!

_Take it to the bridge!_

Oh no! Please don't!_  
Bella Babe!  
You see these shackles, baby you're his slave  
He'll make you kiss him if you misbehave  
It's just that no one makes him feel this way  
Take it to the chorus!_

More!?_  
Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come on back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, Pepsi on me _

At this he turned to wink at the teachers, proud that he had not mentioned alcohol. They gave him blank stares, unimpressed. Because of this he missed a whole line and rushed to get back on track._  
_Y_ou better run quick  
You make him smile  
It's your last chance child before he gets his sexy on!_

Thankfully, the real DJ came back and quickly took back the microphone.

"Ok now lets slowwwwww it down." The 60 year old balding DJ said. "Guys pick one of those sexxxxxxxxxxxyyyyyyyyyyy ladies because this is the last slow song of the night!" He pulled out some of the words but the intended effect was completely lost by his utter creepiness.

Again everyone moved off the dance floor in a rush.

All I had to do was avoid Mi-

"Bella!"

Did he never learn!? I turned unwillingly to find him standing next to Jessica. She looked oddly smug.

"Umm…" Mike looked uncomfortable. "Do you mind if I dance with Jess?"

"Oh!" I had not expected that. Doesn't mean that it was not welcome though. "Of course not! Go ahead!"

He smiled sheepishly and turned to dance with her.

I looked around, wanting to move away. I turned again and again only to find more couples. I was surrounded. I could not get out with out disturbing at least one couple. I decided just to stand there until I saw a gap, rather than disturb anyone.

I crossed my arms over my chest, a little happy with the situation. Not only could I not get out but, thankfully, no one else could get-

"Hey sexy.'' Even before I turned I knew who it was.

"Mackenzie!?" I turned and there he was standing behind me. "How the hell did you get into my bubble!?"

The music had started, a soft guitar strum.

His eyebrows came together in a comical look of confusion. "Your what?" Then he shook his head. "I suppose you mean this." He gestured to the surrounding people. "I'm stuck in here, the same as you."

I could have sworn he had not been there a minute ago.

"While we're stuck here…"

Oh shoot.

"Dance with me." He commanded.

"Um…" I had not meant to start that way, it just burst out. Excuse! Excuse! Excuse! Just say no. My brain told me. No, no, no! "Um…Okay." Wait what! No! Can I still change my mind!?

A huge smile spread across his face, and, before I could properly voice my change of mind, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, placing his other hand on my waist.

My hand automatically went up to his neck.

He smiled down at me and I grimased.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
Cause everytime I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

His style of dancing was different. While _his _had been romantic and effortless on my part, and Mikes had been just swaying, Mackenzies required work. He dipped and spun and at one point he tried to tango. I fumbled over the movements, constantly making mistakes and stepping on his feet. When I did this he would laugh and squeeze my hand. And then I found myself laughing. Laughing real laughter for the first time in a long time. He made mistakes also, sometimes tripping, but I had a funny feeling that he was doing this on purpose. This dance was also, and I hate to admit it, more fun. Everything about him, from his dancing eyes to his easy smile was more playful than everyone else. It was as if his whole life was a little game and he was constantly winning.

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go._

Mackenzie laughed as I almost fell backwards into Mike, who finally saw us. His eyes narrowed when I looked at him to say sorry, chuckling to myself. My laughter quickly died. "Sorry." I muttered, feeling pathetic when I realized that I was apologizing for more than just falling into him. Mackenzie saw this and pulled me away from Mike with an annoyed expression.

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under cover stayin dry and warm  
You give me feelins that I adore_

_  
_"Are you having fun?" Mackenzie asked when I stepped on his foot again and laughed.

"Fun? Ya, sure. I mean it's a dance so there is only so much fun that I can have. Considering that I am having a nice time."

"You don't like dances?"

I shook my head.

"Why? Dances are a blast. You have fun, get to dress up, and I mean its not like you can embarrass yourself because you know that there is always someone making a bigger fool of themselves somewhere in the building. Also you make new friends." He looked at me hopefully when he voiced that last sentence._  
They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go_

_  
_"Do you consider us friends yet."

"Sure, I think that's reasonable." I smiled. Why not? Now that he has Becka he will not think of me like that anymore, right?

He smiled, victorious. _  
I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me ti-i-ight_

Suddenly he slowed down, staring at me.

"What?"

He smiled another pure smile. "Nothing." He paused. "Did I mention that you look incredibly beautiful?"

My mind turned to mush at the word beautiful. "I think you did say something about that before."

He chuckled. "I felt it was worth repeating." He waited a moment before adding. "It means more to you when I tell you than when Mike does though, right." His smile was gone.

"I really don't want to talk about this."

He bit his lower lip adorably but nodded. "Is there something you would rather discuss?"

Uh….huh?

"How about-." His face lit up. "That wonderful romantic comedy that will come out in theaters on Friday."

He must have seen my face because he quickly changed his mind. "Or that one with the female president? I would be killing two birds with one stone. Getting you to go out with me and supporting women's rights!" He smiled hugely.

"No." I turned him down for what felt like the hundredth time. Good thing the song was coming to an end.

_  
Where ever, Where ever, Where ever you go  
Where ever, Where ever, Where ever you go  
where ever you go I always know_

_That you make me smile  
Even just for a whi-i-le..._

"You have Becka." I reminded him.

His smile froze. His blue eyes lost part of their sparkle

"No, not really." He looked flustered. "That was a huge mistake. I was angry and I was being cruel and I will never ever do anything like that to you again. It was the worst thing I think I've ever done."

I was beyond confused now. I was not even sure that we were still talking about the same thing. I was mad at Mackenzie for not telling me whatever he said that he would tell me. I was mad at him for being vague and mysterious. I was mad at him for reasons that I could not even explain to myself.

"What did you say to Becka before?"

" Before-?"

"Right after…after you said hello to me."

He chuckled at my red face. "It was nothing, don't worry about it." He smiled reassuringly.

"Was it about me?"

"Seriously, don't let it trouble you. I will tell you everything but not yet." His face was dark and he did not look at me in the eyes.

"Why would you tell me anything at all, ever?"

"Because I really like you." He smiled again.

"But you and Becka are-." Now I was confused.

_  
_The music had ended. So had the magic.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I took a step away from him. I dropped my one hand from his neck but he held on to my other hand tight.

"I will later. I promise. Everything is so complicated. Just know for now that there never was a Becka and me and I never want there to be. I just want a Bella and me." He smiled adorably.

"So you like me more than her?" Only after the words were out of my mouth did I realize how bad they sounded.

Mackenzie's eyebrows came together as he frowned.

"No, never mind. Don't answer. I didn't mean that."

But he gripped my hand tighter. I felt cold skin through his gloves. "No. It is true."

"What!?"

"What you just said is true."

It is true? Mackenzie likes me over the beautiful Becka?

"I have to go." I whispered and he released my hand.

"Okay." He nodded but his sparkling blue eyes said something totally else.

The dance was almost over anyway. I went around and said my goodbyes. Most of the people told me that they would drive me home but I convinced them that I was fine.

Mike was the only one who insisted.

"Bella, I know you don't have a ride and you can't walk home. I'll drive you."  
"I'll come too." Angela popped out of nowhere.

Mike looked disappointed but I quickly said "Okay." and threw Angela a grateful smile.

The drive home was almost completely silent. Mike drove and Angela and I shared the passenger's seat. Neither of us wanted to sit in the backseat alone of alone in the front seat with Mike. Halfway there Mike turned on his radio and added a little drum solo to random parts of the songs. It was kind of annoying but soon we were at my house.

"I had a great time, Bella." Mike turned to me.

Oh no! I think I've seen this kind of scene in movies. "Ya. I did too, Mike." That's what the girl in the movie had said.

"I did too!" Angela cut in, making me smile. There had not been a third person in any of the movies.

"Ok, well I'll see you both tomorrow!" I said brightly before anyone could comment and slid out of the car.

I ran up the front path and used my key to get in.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes, Charlie!" I called a little exasperated. If it were someone breaking in would they say no?

I changed into sweats and plopped down on the couch next to Charlie. It was on TV so I focused on that rather than let my thought wander just yet.

Charlie asked all the mandatory questions- Did you have a good time? (Yup.) Was Mike nice? (Uh-huh.) Did you dance with him? (A little.) And so on…

After a little while I announced that I was going to bed.

Under my bed, wrapped up and hidden in extra blankets was a box. This was the first time I had taken out the box in months.

My mother had given it to me when I was a little girl. On the top was a beautiful painting of three angels. The first and second were women and the third was a man.

"This one-." my mom pointed to the first angel. "Is me. And this one-." She pointed to the third. "Is your dad. And the middle one is your guardian angel. The three of us will always be there watching out for you and keeping you safe."

That had been when my mom had been preaching about the catholic religion. I can vividly remember a few weeks after, she converted to Buddhism and bought me a bronze Speak no evil Buddha.

I traced over the middle angel. I thought I had finally found him. I was sure of it and then I found out that I was wrong. And that broke my heart.

I picked up the lock on the side and carefully I twisted in the combination. 1-2-3. It's not the most genius combination I had ever come up with but I remembered it.

The lid squeaked when it opened. Inside was only one small object- a little velvet bag.

I had meant to put all the important things that I got in my life in the box but what was in this little bag made everything else that I had considered putting in there look inferior.

I pulled the little drawstrings and pulled a ring out. It was a beautiful ring- silver with three yellowish stones embedded in the front. _He_ had given it to me not long before…before _he_ left.

"Isabella." _He_ had said, sliding it onto my finger dramatically.

I had stared at it in shock. "It's beautiful! Why are you always giving me things!? You know I hate it!"

"You really shouldn't hate that I love you and it's for a special occasion."

I stared blankly. "Huh?"

"You have gone for a full five days without harming yourself or others! That's amazing!"

I had pushed _him_ hard but _he_ did not even move "Very funny!" I held it at eyelevel. "These stones!" I had gasped. "They are topaz! The same as your eyes!"

And they were, just as clear and beautiful. I had worn it for a few days but then decided to put it somewhere safe, for fear of losing it. _He_ had not known where I had kept it. That was the only reason that I still had it. _He _had taken everything else.

It was my only proof to myself that that outstanding family had once existed in my life. That it had not all been a dream.

Every time I looked at the ring I thought of _him_. It was more painful as of late to do so but right now that pain was welcome.

I slid the ring onto my finger, feeling my heart coming apart at the seams. I stared at it as it flashed in the dim light, just as_ his _eyes had done when _he _was angry at me.

A drop of water splashed onto my hand and I reached up to find tears streaming down my face.

Suddenly both cold and miserable, I curled up under my covers and, without even removing the box from my bed or the ring from my finger, cried myself to sleep.

I dreamt strange dreams that night.

The first was that I was at the dance, faces were blurred and I could not tell who was who. I was dancing with a stranger and when the song ended he wanted to take me somewhere. "Where?" I kept asking. "Where?" But he would not answer. Another smudged figure beckoned to me from across the dance floor and I wanted more than anything to go to this strange figure. I could not describe it to myself but something did not feel right about this man who I was with now. I suddenly remembered that I had to get home to feed Charlie. I turned to tell the blurred figure that but I found that he had transformed into a clown. I screamed, my legs turning into jelly, unable to move and unable to fight.

That dream slid seamlessly into the next where I was at a carnival. Angela was there begging for me to go on a Ferris wheel with her. But she did not look like herself. She looked like Jessica.

When I mentioned this to her she argued, "No, silly! Of course I'm Angela!" "No, no!" I shook my head. "You have to be Jessica."

She was too busy staring at me to see that the Ferris wheel that she had been trying to convince me to go on had started to fall. It tilted, creaking and grinding metal on metal. I screamed and pushed Angela/Jessica out of the way.

I saw her fall to the ground a safe distance away but could not find the strength to get myself out of the way. I felt myself consciously give up before the metal crushed my dream-self.

Surprisingly the shock of this did not wake me up, instead I moved to the next dream. All was dark. Ice-cold hands were touching me-my arms, my hands, my face. I felt that I could almost smell _him _in the dream with me.

Without thinking I muttered the name that I had been afraid to even think. "Edward." Surprisingly it did not hurt as much when I dreamt saying it.

The cold hands pause and then went away.

Something went on in my dream and suddenly I could see again. I was in my room. It looked exactly as it did in real life but my mind barely registered this because of the figure standing by my window. He was facing away from me so that all I could see of him was his bronze colored hair. As I watched he turned around. He looked exactly the same as I remembered him, flawless and beautiful. But when he looked at me I saw that my favorite part of him, that one thing that had led me to know what he was, had changed. His eyes, which before had been a beautiful topaz, were now a clear blue…just like…

But this was not him…it was Mackenzie. How could I have mistaken them? I didn't did I? I couldn't have?

A creaking sound made me jump. My eyes flew open.

"Bella?" It was only Charlie. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you screaming."

"I'm fine, dad" I said sleepily. "Just a bad dream. I guess it was not a good idea to watch It this late."

Charlie chuckled a little, still looking slightly worried. "Okay Bells. Goodnight then."

"'Night dad."

* * *

**AUTHOR SYD'S RANT TIME**

**AAAAA! NEW CHAPTER! I felt soooo bad and I have been locked up in my bed room all day typing this because I forgot my chip at my other house so I had to type this from memory! My family probably thinks I've crawled under my bed and died! **

**EXCUSE TIME!-****The main reason I have not updated for so long is because I can't type it around my family so I have to slide it in when they are not looking and they get suspitious if i'm on the computer for too long.**

**Things i have accomplished while i was not writing this-**** More time with family, improved my geometry grade (98- and tutoring a junior and sophmores) A punk rock haircut, lose a freind, win the same friend back, master a hand stand, snow tubing, 24 hour not eating for charity, And new stories! (check em out!)**

**Also check out**** my new poll and review for this chapter! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to throw a pie at it?**

**Disclaimer-**** It may have been a month since I've told you this but the answer has not changed. I dont own Twilight nor do i own any of these songs (Sexy Back, Bubbley, The Unforgiven, or Smack That) .**

**ONE MORE THING (sorry)-**** Edward is not back! He is in S. America! He will not be back until the end! I'm very sorry! Also I am not answering any questions about Mackenzie's...um...species...mucho sorry...any other questions are welcome though. **


	13. Rock, Paper, Scissors, OH SHOOT!

**NEWS FLASH****- I added some stuff to the last chapter (nothing huge but some stuff that might make you go 'huh?' during this ch. If you don't read it)**

**Random Dedication-**** This is for my date to the spring formal (It was last night) who happpens to have **_**fangs**_**. I'm not lieing!**

* * *

**Rock, Paper, Scissors, OH SHOOT!**

_Bzzzz buzzzzz_

''Oh shoot.'' I sat straight up in bed. My alarm had gone off late meaning I was also going to be late. I quickly snapped my box from the night before shut and tucked it away under my bed.

I pulled on jeans and a plain black shirt (everything else was in the wash) and tried to comb out my knotted hair. I ended up giving up and pulling it up into a ponytail. I removed all the remaining makeup from the night before but had no time to try to apply more. Flustered and hungry, I ran out to my truck. I can last until lunch. I told myself.

The truck would not start up at first and it took several minutes for me to get my growlingmachine onto the road.

Reaching my locker I realized that I was doing pretty good considering.

There was one thing that could cause me to get to class late.

A strand of hair.

It somehow worked its way free of my scrunchy and was dangling evilly in front of my eyes. At first I ignored it and focused entirely on finding the correct books. As I moved to close my locker it tickled my nose, as if it _knew_ it was going to make me late. I stopped and set my books down on the floor.

''Stupid hair.'' I muttered as I pulled my hair back. ''Stupid alarm clock. Stupid truck. Stupid-.''

''Hey Miss. Bella.'' the locker beside mine opened.

''Mackenzie!'' I gasped. I had not even heard him approach. He found his books without difficulty (his locker was so neat!) and turned to me, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

I had just finished pulling my hair up and was gathering up my books.

''Hey...'' It was the calm sneakiness in his voice that I dreaded. It was his i'm-going-to-ask-you-out-again voice. Calm from repetition but still a little hopeful and a little timid; a part of him still afraid of the rejection.

''Not in the mood today, Mackenzie.'' Stupid Mackenzie. Stupid Mackenzie. Stupid Mackenzie. I began to walk away but he was right beside me.

''You look beautiful again today, Bella.''

I blushed deep crimson. I looked horrible! I walked faster with longer strides and quicker breath.

''You look surprised. Does this news shock you?''

He actually thought I looked beautiful!? Even today?

''Yes.'' I answered stiffly yet truthfully.

'' For being incredibly brilliant, you can sometimes be extraordinarily ignorant. You are-.'' he stopped talking, changing his mind about what he was going to say. ''You're walking far too fast. We are going to reach class too soon.''

''We are already late.'' I reminded him sourly. We needed to be there before the bell rang. I could not afford any more tardies.

_Ringggggggg. _

'' Hey we're late already. What's five more minutes?'' He said.

What indeed?

When he saw that I had stopped he started talking with the same triumphant gleam in his eyes. He thought that he had already succeeded. He took it for granted that I was going to say yes?

''I'm going to give you one more chance to say yes freely.''

Freely? What?

''No.'' I said with out thinking. I could not think too hard about these things. Especially after it had gone so well at the dance.

''_Dance with me.'''_

_''Um.'' No no no no. ''okay.'''_

He looked sad, a deep resigned sad, not like the last times where it was obvious that he would try again. Had he finally given up?

''Can- can I ask you something?'' He was looking at the ground.

I refrained from pointing out that that was a question or that he had already asked far too many. ''Sure.''

''What is wrong with me?''

'Well, I think you might be a vampire' was what I wanted to say, but, again, forced myself to hold it in.

He meant what was wrong with him that I did not want to go out with him. As I looked at him trying to find something. His black hair had grown a little since I had met him and it now fell into his eyes. His face was flawless and pale. But it did not look like it was supposed to be pale- he was meant to be tan. He wore a black hoodie sweater with **Ashes of the Wake** written in spiky gray letters across it. I found myself wondering if it was a band and, if it was, then what type of music it would play, and what was a 'wake'. If there was a wake then did it actually have ashes. I pulled myself out of these confusing and pointless questions. His jeans were the perfect dark color, a dusty blue. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. ''Nothing.'' I finally answered, feeling immensely ashamed when my voice cracked. ''Nothing at all.''

He looked up again. I had somehow managed to put myself into the minds of two perfect boys. How? I certainly don't deserve it.

''Then why-''

''Because- because i'm not ready!''

''I'm not asking anything of you. Just one movie. One female president.''

I shook my head. ''I can't. I just can't. Not yet.'' I felt sick and dizzy. Almost like I was going to fall back into that coma where I did not have to notice what happened around me that did not directly concern me.

He seemed to notice this because he said. ''Won't you tell me what happened?''

I tried to smile. ''As soon as you admit to me what you are.''

''Not today. Not here. Not now. Later I promise.''

''The answer is still no.''

''Come on Bella! Don't make me kiss you!''

I stiffened. ''I have to get to class.'' I heard my voice come out flat. I turned, robot-like in stiffness, to walk away.

This was the first time I experienced his strength.

''Oh no you don't!'' Mackenzie turned me around pinning both of my hands behind my back with one of his own hands. I felt my feet move. My shocked and unprepared body was forced up against his. His other hand reached up to cradle my head and forced me to look up. I struggled but it was useless. He was strong. He was hard. His hand around my wrists felt like ice. He had to be a vampire.

If he was a vampire I was in a very dangerous position because his face was suddenly only an inch from mine and my blood smells especially appealing to most of them.

His breath was coming hard. Something that smelled like fire and ice at the same time. Burning ice if that was even possible. I wanted to lean in and smell this delicious scent but that would surely spell out doom for me.

''You don't know how much I want to right now, Bella.'' he whispered watching me closely. Want to what? I found myself thinking. Kiss me or drink my blood. I guess I was hoping it was kissing because at least it was not lethal. Well...at least I did not think it would be.

I was watching him, especially his eyes. They were slowly turning black. ''Your eyes.'' I gasped. ''They are black.'' i'm not sure why I said this but it seemed to help.

He froze. Then he looked down and slowly released me. ''Didn't you know that peoples eyes dilate when they see something they desire.'' He tried to make his voice light until he saw me rubbing my wrists. ''Sorry.'' he muttered. ''Forgive me. Now and forgive me for what I will do later. Please, go to class now.''

I looked around. We were in a utility closet. He must have been nervous about people seeing us and somehow dragged me in here. How had I not noticed? The light was on and everything. He had done all that in one second?

I half ran to my locker (there was no point in going to class) and grabbed the granola bar that I always kept for emergencies. I crouched on the floor nibbling pathetically on my breakfast.

The bell rang again before I expected it and I carefully picked up my books and walked slowly to the next class.

Pretty much as soon as I sat down Mike was at my side. ''Bella! Hey! Jessica said you weren't there in first period. Did you just get here?''

''No.'' I told him. ''I've been here.''

''Oh. Well. I'm glad.'' he smiled cheerfully. The teacher entered the room and called for silence. Mike was forced to sit in his own seat.

Today was a quiet day in that class. Everybody just sat there and took notes. I flipped my notebook open and stared at the picture on the page. It was my portrait that Mackenzie had drawn me before.

_I will make you whole and happy. _

Thinking of that actually made me smile. I doubted that I would ever be whole again. There were too many parts missing for me to possibly replace in one lifetime.

It took me a moment to realize that I was smiling. It was a smile probably a lot like the one in my picture, easy and real.

I lightly traced the picture with my finger tip, careful not to smudge it. It was the most beautiful drawing I'd ever seen. An angel. I thought decisively. It resembles an angel more than me. Is this really how Mackenzie sees me?

What _is _wrong with Mackenzie? Why am I so opposed to him?

Mackenzie is not _him. _My mind explained.

It was in that moment that I experienced my first prolonged - and in broad day light- hallucination.

_Be careful_

I nearly jumped out of my seat. My heart was beating so hard it hurt and I felt dizzy. My head snapped to look around me, searching for _him_. Amelia, the girl in the seat beside me looked at me in alarm.

_Be careful. Be safe. Be happy. _

_His _voice whispered sadly in my head.

It was Edward. The pain in my heart was fading. I could finally think his name.

I could almost see his face, sad because I had found someone else. Or I may have...

I could barely picture his face anymore.

''_You memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals wounds for your kind.''_

And now the sharpness of my memories was lessening. I could think of them as thought it was a story someone else was telling me.

It was the best time in my life and it was somehow fading.

I won't forget. I promised both myself and the Edward in my head.

_Be good._

Ha. Right.

The bell rang signaling for the beginning of lunch.

I followed Jessica into the cafeteria and picked up a random bottle as I passed through the lunch line. My mind was too busy to notice anything else at the moment.

I didn't pick up any food. That granola bar would have to do until dinner.

Jessica cast me a worried look as we walked over to our usual table. I said nothing.

''Um...Bella.'' it was Angela. ''I think Mackenzie wants you.''

I looked over at where she was pointing. Mackenzie was sitting a little apart from the rest of his table. He motioned for me to go over and sit next to him.

But I stayed in my seat. ''Do you think that I can ignore him?'' I muttered.

''No.'' Jessica said. I noticed a strange glazed look in her eyes. I looked around. Angela's looked the same. ''Just go see what he wants.''

I rose and,leaving my unopened bottle at my table, walked over to Mackenzie's table. The guys there nudged each other as I walked over. ''Heeeeey!'' They called when I was close enough. ''Isabella, right?! Come sit here, Izzy!''

I ignored them and stood in front of the seat across from Mackenzie. ''What do you want?'' I said angrily.

''You to go out with me but, since you obviously aren't going to agree to that, then I want to make a wager. Please sit .''

"A wager?'' I leaned forward but did not sit.

''Yes. We will play a little game. If I win, you will go out with me one time to see a movie this Friday.''

''And if I win?'' I said skeptically already sure that I was not playing.

'' Then I will give you a ring.''

''Ha!'' I leaned back away from him. ''No way! Why would I want a ring from you!?"

"It's a beautiful ring. Topaz and silver.'' he pulled_ my_ ring from his pocket and held it up to the light, making it glisten. I was suddenly reminded of how Edward's eyes flashed when he was angry. It was almost like the ring was angry. I looked down at my hand and, just as I suspected it was gone. I had not even remembered it this morning.

''That's _my_ ring!'' I screamed at him. ''Give it back!'' I lunged for it but he pulled it back at the last second.

''No. No. No, Bella.'' he said in a voice that made me want to punch him. ''You must play the game first!''

''You- you- you-. '' I could not think of a bad enough word. ''You stole it from me!''

''Don't be absurd!''

''This is low. This is low even for you.''

''So I've been told. Now just play the game!''

''What game?''

''Have you ever heard of rock paper scissors?''

I am the rock paper scissors champ! ''Yes.''

His strange blue eyes were sparkling with a hidden amusement. ''Good. Sit.''

I did. ''This is utterly immature.''

''Best 2 out of 3.'' was his only reply.

We both placed our fists on the table (although at the moment I wanted to place it somewhere entirely different).

The people near us went quiet, not knowing exactly what was going on.

''Rock.'' Mackenzie said. Our fists went up and down in unison. ''Paper. Scissors. Shoot!''

I kept my hand balled into a rock. His was flat- paper.

Mackenzie-1. Me- 0.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!''

My hand came out in a peace sign- scissors. His was again paper.

Mackenzie- 1. Me- 1.

''It's any man's game now!'' he growled.

''Or woman's.'' I countered.

''Well then may the best man or woman win!''

''Its a game of luck! If you win it does not mean you're better than me!'' I found my self yelling.

And suddenly he was yelling back. ''But it would mean that i'm luckier!''

'' I already know you're luckier!''

''Really how!?''

''You don't have you stalking you!''

''Was that sentence supposed to make sense!?''

''It made sense in my own mind and that's all that matters!''

''Then keep the thoughts in your head where they actually make sense!''

''I had to say something! You were provoking me!''

'' I was not! Lets just get on with the game!''

''Gladly!''

Our fists slammed down on the table, both of us so angry that we could barely force out the words. ''Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!''

My hand made the peace sign again- scissors. Mackenzie's was in a fist- rock. My mind went blank. If he had rock that would have to mean-

''I won!'' he said happily, smiling and bouncing up and down slightly.

''I demand a rematch.'' Hey, it was worth a try, right?

''Under what complaints?'' His smile did not go away.

''You had me angry. I momentarily lost my focus.''

''As you said before, it's a _game of luck_. Not skill.'' He looked angry and elated at the same time. It was very cute in an infuriating kind of way.

''As I said before, my luck is abysmal. So I deserve another turn to make up for the fact that fate hates my guts.''

''Well fate has recently had a change of heart because you are going to the movies with me on Friday. I'll be at your house at five. I'll buy, I'll drive. All you have to do is choose the movie. Comprende?''

Did he just speak Spanish? ''What if I refuse to go.''

His voice lowered so that only I could hear. ''That would be horrible for you. I have witnesses to my awesome winning of our game who would be very confused if I did not come back telling stories of my Friday night. Also you would be a lot smarter to go with me. There are probably more things in your house to steal than this. '' He fiddled with the ring in his palm.

''Okay?'' He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I stood. This had to be one of the worst things that had ever happened to me, naturally eliminating the obvious. ''Five o'clock Friday.'' I said. ''That movie with the female president. Try to be late.''

He smiled, the happiest I had ever seen him. His smile lit up the room with a wonderful brilliance.

Not wanting anymore to do with him at the moment, I turned away.

''Wait!'' Mackenzie stopped me. ''Here.'' He reached out a hand toward me and I immediately reached toward it. He dropped something small but heavy into my palm- my ring. ''Only because I love you.'' he said.

Love... No! Wasn't that like a well known rule- you don't use the L word..._love. _Especially if you don't mean it, I though bitterly. He doesn't even know what love is.

I dropped the ring into my pocket. Hopefully it would be safe there, at least until I got it back into its box.

* * *

**Ta-Da! New Chapter goodness! I'm trying to get these Ch. Up as fast as possible but i'm gonna be busy for a while with tests and scholarship essays. So please be patient with me! **

**Disclaimer-**** If I were Stephenie Meyer I would not have to write scholarship essays, now would I?**

**Review please! I love reading about what you think of the story and, of course, Mackenzie. Do you love one of them? Hate them? Wish to marry them? Wish to sacrifice them to the gods- Mayan style? Tell me all about it! **


	14. Dinner

**Random Dedication-**** For the SCASFTOTWA (stop comas and semi-colons from taking over the world association). I have recently joined that associations (made up of me myself and I) because comas are evil useless and insignificant punctuation marks...(end of rant)**

* * *

**Dinner**

_Knock knock knock._

I flinched. How had Friday come this soon. It seemed like only yesterday that Mackenzie had won the game and gotten, as a prize, a date with me. It seemed like the rest of that week was a blur.

Come to think of it, I did remember that week. It had been constantly uncomfortable and awkward. Jessica was not talking to me for reasons that were beyond me. Mike was grumpy about the whole Mackenzie thing and seemed to think that this 'date' was actually a DATE. Meanwhile Mackenzie himself was in a buoyant and invincible mood. The several times I passes him during the day, he would smile and say something quick like, "Hey.'' ''What's up?'' or ''Sorry.''. When he said sorry he would make this adorable puppy dog face. His 'sorries' obviously meant nothing, though.

He was far too happy for it to be genuine.

In class he would sit a little away from me but would cast me adoring glances the whole time. I knew this because I was also watching him through a curtain of hair.

A couple of times, I saw him talking to Becka. Once he saw me he would smile but continue to talk to her. It was strange and made me uneasy.

_Knock knock knock_

''I'm coming!'' I yelled, snatching up my purse. The front door looked ominous in the dim light of the flickering television screen. It was playing baseball, my father's obsession.

When I had told my father that I was going to the movies with a 'friend' he had been overjoyed. His enthusiasm still hadn't worn off. "Matthew is here!'' he said brightly.

''Mackenzie.'' I muttered the correction, not really caring if he got it wrong.

I think he was just ecstatic that I was ''coming out of the non social phase'', as I heard him describing it to my mother on the phone, because he did not even seem to hear me. He walked out into the hall and opened the door. The smile froze on his features as he stared at Mackenzie. He seemed shocked...maybe he had not been expecting another Edward (I trembled at how easily I had thought of his name).

Mackenzie looked stunning to say the least. He wore black dress pants, even though we were just going to the movies, and a plain casual yet dressy button down shirt. His hair, long and untidy, swept across his forehead and fell alluringly into his eyes.

''Good afternoon. You must be Mr. Swan.'' he put out his hand, and Charlie, snapping back into the world, shook it.

''You must be Michael.''

''Mackenzie.'' I muttered.

''I hear you two are going to see a movie.'' Charlie said, making the statement into a question by raising his eyebrow.

''And dinner.'' Mackenzie amended.

''W-what!?'' I gasped. ''That wasn't part of the b- deal.'' I had almost said bet but that would ruin Charlie's mood so I changed it at the last moment.

''But-.'' Mackenzie looked hurt. ''You can't have a movie without dinner!''

Yes, yes you can.

''He's right, Bella.'' Charlie added irritatingly. Seriously what age were these people living in because in the 21st century movie meant movie.

Seeing that I was out numbered, I gave up. I would eat fast.

''I think we should be going.'' Mackenzie said smiling as he glanced at his watch.

''Yes.'' Charlie agreed. ''Well take good care of my little Bella, Morgan.''

''Mackenzie.'' I muttered.

''Don't worry, Mr. Swan.'' Mackenzie did not even correct Charlie when he messed up his name. ''I'll make sure she's safe. Nothing will ever happen to her. I promise.''

I stared at him. Ever? It sounded more like an oath for a life time than quick a promise to his 'date's' father.

He stared at me too, his promise gleaming in his eyes.

Charlie, however, did not appear to notice anything strange. "Okay then!'' he said brightly. ''Have fun kids!''

With those final words he almost pushed us out the door.

I gasped indignantly.

What was wrong with Charlie!?

''Bella?'' Mackenzie was standing beside a pitch black Mercedes Benz SLR McLauren, smiling sheepishly. ''You coming?''

I nodded meekly, admiring the vehicle.

I remember one day Edward (I flinched) and I had seen one of these cars in a parking lot outside a restaurant. He had insisted on lusting after it for several minutes before allowing me to drag him away.

I slid smoothly into the passenger side seat, inhaling the scent of leather.

Mackenzie walked around to the driver's side quickly, but not at inhuman speeds, and, as he sat down, I noticed that he had to turn up the heat.

''Seat belt.'' he reminded me.

He did not buckle his own. ''Hypocrite.'' I muttered.

''Excuse me?!'' he sounded shocked.

''You didn't buckle your seat belt.'' I pointed out.

''I did not hear you swearing to protect me. I don't need it,''

He threw the car into reverse to pull out of the drive way then sped down the street. Far, far, far too fast. Vampire speed.

''Fast enough?'' I muttered, half thinking that he wouldn't hear me.

He chuckled.

I watched the scenery flash past the windows, a blur of green and pavement. The dotted white lines looked like one solid line and I did not even have time to read signs as they flew by.

I looked over at him to see if he was also trying to read the signs. He looking at me. He smiled and looked away to toddle the heat knob.

''Keep your eyes on the road.'' I muttered, knowing that he would hear me.

He chuckled. ''I can't watch the road when there is something much more appealing to look at. I won't crash. I promise. Not with you in my car.''

''Just try to stay focused.'' I muttered.

''If you had wanted me to stay focused then why did you wear that?''

I looked down. I had called Angela to get some advise on what to wear on a 'date'. And, armed with an excuse and her mother's credit card, she had dragged me out to store after store until she finally found the perfect outfit for me...and, of course, three more bags for herself.

I wore a black sweater that cut down pretty far...but I had on a white cami under it...that made it appropriate right? Sure, the cami didn't cover much either but that was Angela's fault, not mine. On the bottom I wore wide cut black pants that Angela had said ''Elongated my legs.'' and clunky heals. I had done absolutely nothing with my hair. I had considered pulling it up in a ponytail, but I had reconsidered after thinking about the protection a wall of hair could provide.

''There's nothing wrong with my outfit!'' I sad defensively, smoothing my shirt.

He chuckled but said nothing.

The rest of the ride was silent. I focused on the perfectly clean floor of his car and the dark leather of the seats. It wasn't until the car stopped that I looked up again.

We had arrived at a local but extremely nice Italian restaurant called Marchelli's. Fancy much? Well, what had I been expecting? McDonalds?

Mackenzie appeared at my door. I had not even seen him get out.

He walked behind me as we entered the restaurant.

The pretty, young waitress looked up as we entered. Her heavily made up eyes immediately snapped to Mackenzie, then quickly to me and back to Mackenzie. Then they glazed over. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned forward. ''How many?''

''Just two.'' Mackenzie said wrapping an arm possessively around my waist. I tried not to make a face.

The waitress promptly gathered up two menus and led us past the crowded section of the restaurant and seated us at a more private booth in the back.

''Thank you.'' Mackenzie said politely as he sat down and accepted a menu.

"My name is Jill and I will be your server this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?''

I was not paying attention to her glib introduction and realized moments too late that she had asked a question. I looked up to find Mackenzie staring at me expectantly. ''I'll have a coke.'' I said cautiously.

''A water for me.''

The waitress, Jill, walked away, swinging her hips a little excessively, but, other than that, she gave no hint that she was interested in Mackenzie.

I looked at him with new eyes. He _was_ incredibly good looking. He was past being described as handsome or cute. The only was to describe him was beautiful. How could any girl not show interest in him? How could I not? Why do I not?

I looked at his long white fingers turning the pages of the menu. His muscles moving smoothly under his shirt. His perfect lips turned upward in a slight smile. His piercing blue eyes staring. Straight. At. Me.

''You are not reading the menu. Do you know what you want?''

''I'm not that hungry.'' I said, flushing.

''Neither am I.'' he said. ''Do you want to split something?''

I pictured us splitting a plate of pasta. The scene from lady and the tramp popped into my mind. I tried not to grimace. ''Split what?''

''I don't know. How about...'' he laid out his menu flat on the table, closed his eyes, and pointed at an item at random. ''Calamare!''

''You mean squid? You like squid?'' I laughed at the randomness of it.

''I don't know. I've never had it...but today seems like a good day to try it. If you try, I will.''

I smiled at the challenge in his voice. ''You're on. ''

At that moment Waitress Jill came back. ''You ready to order?''

''Yes.'' Mackenzie said. ''We'll just have one order of calamare.''

Waitress Jill stared at him blankly for a few moments probably contemplating the possibility that he was kidding. When no body took it back she wrote it down. ''Not many people order that.'' she muttered. ''Anything else?''

''Nope, that's all.''

As she walked away Mackenzie smiled evilly at me. ''Now it's time for the part of the date that I like to call, the Mackenzie Inquisition.''

Oh no.

''Do you have any brothers or sisters?''

''No. Do you?'' I wanted him to talk. I wanted-needed- him to tell me about himself-his past-his species.

He looked a little surprised but answered anyway. ''Yes. I have an older sister. Her name is Genevieve. Geni. She lives in France with some of my other family.''

Genevieve? Odd name. Very...French.

''Did you ever go to France?''

''I was born there, in a city called Chartres, but moved to a small town just outside London soon after and we moved here, to the US, just a few years ago.''

That's weird. I could barely hear an accent. It only came out sometimes, when he said certain words. ''Do you get to see your sister often?''

He sighed. ''I used to but lately...I guess we've both been busy.''

''Is she...like you?'' I hoped he would understand the meaning behind my question.

''yes...'' he answered cautiously. ''We are very similar in appearance as well as-'' he smiled. ''...tendencies.'' he put a spin on the last word making me question its meaning.

''I think you know what I mean.'' I said. He did. I could see it.

At that moment the food came, a tangled mass of onion ring like creatures that made my stomach clench in disgust.

''Thank you.'' Mackenzie said politely, also staring at the creatures in horror.

He picked up one of them gingerly. ''I would name him Syd. Syd the squid.''

I laughed. Wait, why am I laughing? That was stupid!

"Syd says that I should give you an explanation. The answer to your question is yes. I will tell you everything in the car on the way to the movie.''

''I think I already know the truth, Mackenzie.''

''I would rather not hear your guesses. They are probably a lot worse than the truth.''

...that's the exact opposite of what happened with Edward.

''And besides, I want the credit for trusting you enough to tell you. Now try a Syd.''

I picked up one of the onion ring looking ones that looked less like an actual sea creature. I studied it a moment before nibbling off a bit. ''Not bad.'' I decided. ''Strange texture though.''

Mackenzie stared at me with amazed eyes as I ate the rest.

''Try one.'' I commanded. ''You said if I try one you'd try one.''

''But I named it.'' he stared lovingly at Syd. ''It's like family now.''

''It's dead...and breaded.''

''Ah, yes, a lot like the rest of my family.'' he paused then laughed. ''I meant dead! Not breaded!''

''Oh, i'm sorry.'' I said, uncomfortable. ''Who in your family?''

''My mom. My dad. My little brother, William. My grandparents. Basically everyone.'' he looked very sad for a moment.

''I'm sorry.'' I repeated, feeling like a broken record. ''If you don't want to talk about it-.''

''It's fine. I'm fine. It was hard at first. Now i'm over it...or at least as over it as anyone could ever be.''

''How?''

He smiled a strange grimace. ''It was a freak thing. A wolf attack in the middle of the night. We were at our cabin in the middle of the woods. William was on the bottom bunk. He was only four year old. My parents had their own room but left the door open. I was only safe because I was on the top bunk. I guess the wolves were desperate. The woods were shrinking. Less prey, more humans. I'm upsetting you, aren't I?''

I had not noticed the horrified expression on my face. I quickly fixed it and said. ''No, but that's horrible. How old were you?''

He paused a moment too long. ''Ten years old.''

''Who are you living with now?''

''My uncle and aunt most of the time.''

''Most of the-?''

''They travel a lot and I stay behind. I don't like change. When they make big moves I go with them, like to Forks. I live in their home but not 'with' them.''

''Oh.'' I said plainly. I suddenly caught sight of Syd the squid in his hand. ''Are you going to eat the squid or not?''

Okay, so maybe it was not the most sensitive thing to say at that moment but-.

''Do I have to!?'' he wined.

''Yes.'' I needed to see him eat something.

He sighed and took a resigned bite of Syd. ''Not bad.'' he agreed, smiled, and ate the rest.

I watched him with even more scrutiny than he had watched me with. HE WAS EATING IT! HE WAS A VAMPIRE EATING HUMAN FOOD!

Of course, Edward had also eaten human food once, a bite of pizza, but that had only been one bite and he had been grossed out by it. MACKENZIE WAS PICKING UP ANOTHER PIECE!

''Gooooooooood squid!'' Mackenzie said drawing out the first word and watching me with amusement...like he knew what I was thinking.

I also picked up a piece.

''I already know all about your parents from kids at school. The gossip that circulates through that place is truly amazing! Honestly!'' he smiled. ''But I want to know more. Do you have any pets?''

''I used to have fish. I had little things like hamsters...but they all died. So after a few I chose to be humane and not adopt them in the first place. ''

''Very wise.'' He chuckled. ''What about dogs? Never wanted a mans best friend? Or horses? No my pretty pony fantasies?''

''No. Why? Do you have my pretty pony fantasies?''

''Only all the time!'' he laughed. ''No, seriously though. I've always wanted a horse.''

''Well for about a week I wanted nothing but a white stallion.''

''A week?''

''I never concentrate on wanting one thing for too long. I'm a lot like my mom in that way.''

''Does that hold true for all things?''

I could feel that question leading somewhere but could not quite see where. ''I don't know.'' I said. ''I guess.''

''Even boys?''

Um...

''How many boys have you dated?''

I pretended to count on my fingers. ''One.'' I finally said with a short laugh.

His eyebrows shot up. ''One including me or not?''

''This is not a date...just a not to friendly get together of two acquaintances.''

''It is friendly! You haven't punched me yet! And this so is a date, you can't deny that! You are having fun and you know it. See! You're smiling!''

I was.

''And plus we are not acquaintances. We are at least friends. You agreed to that at homecoming. Anyway, getting back on subject, what the hell are you doing having only dated one guy (besides me, of course). What have you been doing to keep them away from you!? Spraying that stuff that you use to keep raccoons off your doorstep? Is there something about you I should know about? An embarrassing rash, perhaps? And while we're on the subject, who is this undeserving young man who swept you off your feet before I arrived?''

I looked down, fiddling with my squid.

''Is this the 'ex-who-shall-not-be-named'?''

I nodded. ''Did you ever go out with anyone?''

He laughed. ''Yes, yes. I have a long and infamous dating history. But that was all practice, leading up to my grand finale, Bella my love.''

''Is that what you told all of them, too?''

He looked horrified. ''Oh no! You a my one and only, Bella! I was never serious with anyone before but I am with you. You're special, Bella. Totally and completely unique! I swear to you, I have never felt like this before and i'm willing to wait for you.''

Why does this only happen to me!?

''Can I get you anything?'' I jumped. Waitress Jill had come back. I had not even heard her walk over. She was staring at me like she though I was psycho. Mackenzie had not even blinked.

''We'll be needing the check soon, I think.'' He said with a questioning glance at me.

I nodded.

While she went for that he took out his wallet.

''Wait.'' I told him, ''I'll pay for ha-.''

"No.'' he said shortly.

Waitress Jill brought the check quickly, handing it straight to Mackenzie. He slid in a bill smoothly and handed it right back to her. ''No change.'' he muttered, standing up.

''Thank y-'' I began but he interrupted.

''Don't mention it. Excuse me for a moment.'' he jerked his thumb toward the bathrooms.

I nodded. ''I'll wait out front.''

In the front of the restaurant there were benches. I sat down on one humming softly to myself.

A young waiter, about my age, saw me as he walked past. He stopped and turned, as though to walk over to me but then suddenly looked confused and walked away.

Odd people...

Mackenzie did not take long at all. ''Time for the movie!'' he sang.

In a sudden spurt of inspiration, I picked up a mint off the counter and tossed it at him. He caught it out of the air easily. He smiled proudly for a moment before realizing what I had done.

''Time for the truth.'' I said, and he nodded.

''On the way there.'' he said, taking my arm and leading me out the doors and to his car.

I slid into the passengers seat silently and stared at him pointedly as he pulled out.

''Okay, please don't hate me.''

''I won't.'' I promised.

He took a deep breath and gazed out the side window.

It was the moment of truth.

* * *

**CLIFFY!! MUAHAHAHA!! Sorry it took so long. This was a big chapter to write and so is the next one, so, naturally, they took longer to write and required a lot of thought. **

**Disclaimer-**** Everyone knows I don't own Twilight...go ahead ask anyone...-watches nervously as you ask a random hobo-.**

**Reviews, please! I love hearing from you! And I love John Lennon! But thats off subject...I love hearing from you guys more. (that's a lie...nothing could match my love for Lennon...but you are right after him)**

**Oh and one more thing- I'm trying to put a link to a pic of Mackenzie's car in my profile (i'm having some issues though)...i'm not sure how nice of a car it is but i thought it looked pretty spiffy!**


	15. You're A What?

**Random Dedication- For my mind...it needs all the help it can get...

* * *

**

You're A What?

I braced myself for what Mackenzie was about to say. Maybe I should just say it before he does.

Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

He sighed and looked out the side window. "Bella, I'm a superhero."

I stared at him, blankly. I blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. "W-what?" I stuttered.

"I'm a superhero. Well, actually, we prefer not to be called that. It sounds pompous, does it not? I am just one of many of my kind who have chosen to be good. I travel around, finding places that are in danger of villains and convert them."  
"Wait!" I said holding up my hands. "Superhero? Like Superman?"

"That's right, Lois Lane."

I scrunched up my nose. "Like, using superpowers to save lives while wearing spandex kind of superhero?"

"Basically, minus the spandex. I have to say, you're taking this quite well."

"Uh-huh…" I said drawing it out.

"You don't believe me?" Mackenzie cast me an amused look.

"I think you're something…" I admitted. "Not a superhero…" Maybe a vampire…

"What can I do to prove it to you? Ask me anything."

Do you drink blood? "Fine." I snapped. "What's your name?"

He stared at me, completely taking his eyes off the road. "Mackenzie Johnson…."

"No!" I said laughing despite my frustration. "Your superhero name. You know like Superman, Spiderman, Batman…." I ran out of names. " Hulk…"

"Oh!" Mackenzie laughed. "You only need a name if you're going to be in the news. I am not. Also you need one if you are going to be attacked in you're everyday life. I have nothing left to lose." He suddenly looked at me, as if realizing something. This something scared him.

"Why are you in Forks?"

"I sensed villains here."

The Cullens? "Did you find any here?"

He laughed, blue eyes twinkling. "Well, I've been distracted, haven't I?''

"I suppose with stalking me full time thing, you've given up on defeating your enemies." I said coldly.

He growled a little and I looked at him, a little alarmed. "One task at a time."

We pulled into a parking space outside the theater but neither of us moved to get out. "So….being a superhero…that requires superpowers, right?" Play dumb. I needed to find out what his special powers was, like Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions.

"I have superhuman speed, reflexes, and agility." He said, not helping me much. I pretended to be interested anyway. "And I can influence people's decisions." He said that like it was nothing.

"Like control people's minds?" I asked appalled and frightened but strangely intrigued.

He nodded, watching me out of the corner of his eye. "I can see what people are thinking about doing and then change it."

"Can you control my mind?" I did not realize until the words were already out of me mouth that he obviously could not.

"No, you are the only normal person I could not control, ever. That is one of the reasons I liked you the moment I saw you. You are the only person who still possesses the power of free will in my presence." He smiled admiringly at me but I was thinking.

"Are there any other 'supernatural' reasons you like me?" Like…maybe….you wanted to DRINK MY BLOOD!?

Mackenzie rolled his eyes and laughed. "Besides the fact that you're supernaturally beautiful! No, seriously though love, there was something else. I imprinted."

Huh? "Pardon?"

"Imprinted is falling in love only in the irresistible way that only my kind can fall in love. Even if we do not want to fall in love, the moment we see this person we can not help but to become obsessed with her."

This was new. Edward had never mentioned imprinting. I thought that the Cullens had told me everything. Well I guess this is what I should have expected from them, let downs and disappointment. There was only one reason Edward would not have told me; he had never imprinted on me and he was embarrassed.

"Bella, love, do you feel alright? You look a tad pale." My head was pounding and my stomach was sick with dread.

Mackenzie laid the back of his hand on my forehead. It was like ice. "You feel very warm."

"I don't feel very good." I told him. "Could you just take me home?"

"Aw! No! I totally ruined the date didn't I? I knew I shouldn't have told you anything!" His beautiful face contorted with despair.

"No!" I said quickly. "No, it's not you. I'm glad you told me this. It's my fault. We can go on another date to make up for the movies." I made this promise without thinking. I just wanted to make his miserable expression disappear.

He stared at me with an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. Then he nodded and pulled smoothly out of the parking lot. "Hey, you aren't going to puke or anything , are you?" he asked casting me a worried look.

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." He sighed. "Puking is one of two things I can't stand. Puking and bleeding."

Normally the small fact that he didn't like blood would have kept me thinking for hours but tonight was completely different. My mind already wanted to sort through the information I had uncovered tonight, but I held it back. I still had more to discover tonight.

"You sister, Genevieve, is a v- superhero, too?" I had to stop myself from saying vampire.

"Yes." He said looking away from me.

"And her powers?"

He chuckled darkly, "Geni has one of the darkest powers I have ever witnessed. I dare not tell you what it is for fear that you would call her up right now."

"At least give me a clue!" I begged.

He pursed his lips and shook his head robotically.

"About your power…" I began to formulate a new question.

Mackenzie looked relieved at the subject change.

"Do you use your mind control often?"

"Sometimes." He answered vaguely.

"Did you use it in the restaurant?"

He hesitated, looking guilty. "Yes, on the waitress. She wanted to flirt with me but I thought that might upset you. Also, the little boy across the restaurant wanted to throw pasta at his mother. And…a waiter wanted to slip you his phone number."

I stared at his in shock. "What if I had wanted-?" I squealed.

"You did not want his bloody phone number! I know you better than that!" He roared back.

I felt suddenly afraid; if he was a vampire then he could easily kill me out of anger, but s soon as he looked at me I knew everything was okay. His eyes were a clear blue with no black or purple bruising surrounding them.

"Sorry." He muttered, a pained expression twisting his features. "I am excruciatingly sorry to have scared you."  
"I wasn't scared!" I said defensively. I ended up saying that a lot, I suddenly realized. If I had a movie or book that would be my catch phrase- 'I wasn't scared'.

"You shouldn't be. Even though I could very easily harm you, I don't think I ever _could_. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

I thought for a moment. "No." I finally said.

He sighed and whispered softly, "I love you, Bella. My heart would never let me hurt you."

My heart ached. Was I leading him on? Had this already gone too far? I did not love him like that!

_Yes you do._ Said the art of my mind I usually wanted to murder.

Okay, fine, maybe just a crush….but that's all! Nothing to go getting all gushy over. Nothing too serious. Certainly not full out love!

That horrible part of my brain sighed. _Now, we've tried to tell ourselves that before, haven't we?_

This was getting dangerous. I needed to change the subject before my mind told me something else I didn't want to know.

"Are- are there any bad sides to being a hero….like bad powers?" Like…I don't know…DRINKING BLOOD!

He looked at me curiously. "Wow! You sure know what questions to ask! Yes, there are some bad traits that only the villains possess. That's what separates them from us though. I have gotten rid of the bad traits- that's what makes me what I am."

"If you can just quit then why don't they all?"

"Most don't know how. All I have to do I have to do is take a pill everyday and go into special doctors offices every once in a while for check ups."  
Pills….? THAT MAKES NO SENCE!

"But then-." I began but he stopped me.  
"Bella! Why don't you save some questions for later!" He laughed. "At this rate we'll have nothing to talk about when I pick you up for school on Monday?" He mad ethe last sentence into a question halfway through.

I looked out the window. We had pulled up outside my house.

I nodded in answer to his question, unsure of whether to get out yet.

He picked my hand off the seat and kissed it gently with cold lips. "Goodnight sweet Bella. I will see you Monday."

I smiled a little as he released my hand. I stepped out of the car shakily and turned to watch as he sped away.

* * *

That night I lay in bed gong over the facts in my head.

He was so very much like a vampire. The cold skin, I could still feel it against my hand. He had all the beauty of a vampire. The angular features, long, soft black hair, long dark lashes, straight black eyebrows, a narrow nose, perfectly proportioned smiling lips, wiry muscles six foot height, lean build….I quickly snapped out of it. I was trying to decide something here and I kept getting distracted thinking about his beautiful…GRR I'M DOING IT AGAIN! His white skin was another sign. He had the speed, strength, agility, reflexes, and the freaky other power.

What separated him from other vampires? The eyes! My mind screamed immediately. The gorgeous sky blue eyes that ever grew black and the space around them never too on the bruised appearance. Also the pills…he didn't hunt….he took _pills_…And imprinting…I had never heard of it.  
I battled with myself for half the night and when I finally drifted off to sleep I dreamed of vampires battling superheroes.

* * *

**Disclaimer- Mackenzie clears his throat and peers down at a small note card. "Syd does not own Twilght." he reads slowly. "Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer..." He stops and looks at me. "What the hell am I doing reading this!?" He yells. "Well..." I start to explain but he interupts. "Who writes my lines!? They are sooooo stupid!"He tosses down the notecards. "I QUIT!" "NO! MACKENZIE!" I sream holding on to his pant leg as he tries to walk away. "I NEED YOU!"**

**That was random... anyway, I know you're all probably mad at me...SO TELL ME ABOUT IT VIA REVIEWS! :D Theories? Is Mac a vampire? Maybe he's a werewolf? Or a faery (haha)! Or maybe -conspiritorial whisper- a merperson (hahaha -sigh-)!? Okay so I have 180-something reviews right now. Do you think we could get it up to 200? Maybe?**

**Want to see what Mac looks like!? Tom whatshisface's link is still in my profile. It's been havng some issues though so after you click on it you have to go up to your address bar and delete the fanfic address before it...THEN YOU'LL SEE TOM/MAC SEXYNESS! Also see profile for excuses to why I have not been updating.**

**Is that all? Yup, thats it! Byebye now!**


	16. Fish and Movies

**Random Dedication- For my reviewers from the last chapter. They, along with my mind, need lots of help. _-CAUTION-dazzler, OHNOMYMUFFIN (-sigh-), Athenian Grace, VenessaHW (OH MY!), Asailn, dorkiegrl2, sjs2 (-sigh- no comment), deepcutfighter (sorry for the wait), Dusks bullet (you.are.a.genius.), NewMoonMist (you made me smile :D), bellamarieswancullen, silver drip, s m Neal (hm...), Marshi (wonderful story), justmolly, RosalieLillianHaleCullen (You're welcome!), MoonlightxParasite (I hope you're mind feels better), xxxwolfbanexxx, MellaIsi (I FINALLY GET YOUR NAME! -blonde moment!-), lanna-missunshine, barbiegirl123 (sure...lets go with that!)...i think thats all...:D_**

* * *

**Fish and Movies**

"Hey Bella…" Charlie sat across from me at the table for breakfast.

The slow determination in his voice alerted me to the fact that he was trying to casually bring up something.

"What are you doing today?"

Well, I had been planning on sleeping…

"Nothing…" I answered slowly. Please not father-daughter bonding day! Please not father-daughter bonding day!

"Well, I'm going to go fishing with Harry later and I was wondering if you could run some things over to the Blacks for me?"  
"Um…okay, dad. Sure." That was easy enough. It would give me something to do.

"And maybe you could visit Jacob. You two seemed to get along when they were here last time. Do you remember him?" His voice was strange, like he was trying to hint something to me. He stared at his breakfast the whole time he was talking.  
"Of course I do." I said, trying to be calm. It had not been that long ago, had it? "I might hang out with him a while. I don't know though. It depends on if they are busy. What do you want me to take over?"

He gave me a lhuge brown paper bag full of fish and old movies. I thought it was an odd combination but chose not to say anything.

As soon as Charlie left I ran upstairs to get ready.

It was, by Fork's standards, a warm day; therefore, I could get away with wearing a three quarter length sleeve black top and jeans. I put on an old pair of tennis shoes to complete the look.

I snatched up the paper bag and ran out the door. The sooner I got there, the sooner I could see Jacob again…or get back home to sleep. God, I was tired!

My mind still buzzed about the goings on of the night before.

To get my mind off of that upsetting subject, I turned on the radio and tuned in to my favorite station.

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

Kryptonite…what horrible luck. I used to like this song but today I could not bear to listen.  
I turned to the next station.

"You're listening to 103.7 home to all things good! This is the new song by Mayday Parade- Black cat!" The radio informed me. I don't know this song, I thought cheerfully. That meant no bad memories!

_Close up camera one_

_The hero sings in this scene,_

_The boy who gets the girl gets to go home with and get married_

_But stop the tape_

_The sun set still looks fake to me_

_The hero looks like he can't breathe_

_The damsel just left everything_

_You're like a black cat with a black backpack full of fireworks_

_And you're gonna burn the city down right now_

_Whoooooo awwwooo awwwwooo_

_Whoooooo awwwooo awwwwooo_

_You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fire works_

_And you're gonna burn the city down right now_

_Whoooooo awwwooo awwwwooo_

_Whoooooo awwwooo awwwwooo_

_Close up camera two_

'_Cause the hero dies in this scene_

_you're inspiration is the loss_

_of absolutely everything_

The hero is not going to die! I panicked, spinning the knob to a random station.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven._

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

Apparently I had caught it in the middle of the song.

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away._

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

I almost laughed.  
Was this some king of joke?

I changed the station again.

"This is new music from Boys Like Girls!"

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

This was horrible. The whole world was out to get me and now the whole world included my favorite radio stations. Maybe I'm just over thinking the songs…nobody else would listen to the word hero and automatically think of Mackenzie…or listen to the word heroine and automatically think of how much it sounds like heroin…and about the certain someone who had compared me blood to heroin. It was all in my head…but I'd change it to a new staion, just in case.

_Hello there_

_The angel from my nightmare  
_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue  
_

_The unsuspecting victim  
_

_Of darkness in the valley  
_

_We can live like Jack and Sally  
_

_If we want  
_

_Where you can always find me  
_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_I miss you  
_

_(I miss you)_

_Where are you?  
_

_And I'm so sorry  
_

_I cannot sleep  
_

_I cannot dream tonight_

I pushed the little power button off. Well, I guess there was nothing really_ wrong_ with that song…I turned it back on.

_Don't waste your time on me  
_

_You're already the voice inside my head  
_

_(I miss you)  
_

_You're already the voice inside my head  
_

_(I miss you)_

HA! The radio thought it was being funny now? "I'll show you stupid radio…" I muttered, turning to one of the hated pop stations that played hip-hop all day. "Take that!"

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she's movin it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it_

_She don't care_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_to the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

The radio had achieved a level a level of genius a certain Cullen had never been able to achieve- The ability to read my mind.

I turned to station again, hoping this time it would be some hard-core metal song with lots of screaming and few words. Instead a soft piano filled the car.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind  
_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
_

_Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
_

_I'm trying not to think about you  
_

_Can't you just let me be?  
_

_So long, my luckless romance  
_

_My back is turned on you  
_

_I should have known you'd bring me heartache  
_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
_

_You took my hand and danced with me  
_

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

I my vision blurred and quickly pulled over. There, on the side of the road, I allowed my tears to spill over. I knew that I was being weak and that things like this should not upset me but I could not help it.

I fixed my makeup in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable and drove the rest of the way in silence.

I knew the radio was bugging me more than it should. I should be able to listen to the radio in peace without thinking about...anything specific.

But I still could not quite bring myself to reach for the power button.

The Blacks house was not hard to find. I had been there before so as I pulled up I experienced this surreal sense of déjà vu. It was just as I remembered it. Except…

There were several young men ranging in age from 15 to 25. The thing was- they all looked the same.

They all had the same dark hair cut close to their scalp and russet skin color. They were also all very muscular and tall. Well…tall was an understatement. They were not tall, they were HUGE. Ina way they were really creepy. The same hairstyle kind of making them look like an Indian gang.

As I turned off the truck they all turned to look at me, a group of scowling masks.

I got out, lifting out the cumbersome bag after me. I half carried half dragged it with me toward the house.

As I neared, a stocky boy spoke, "Hey!" He shouted even though I was not that far away.  
"Hey." I answered. "Is Jacob home?"

The boy stared at me with a new curiosity. "You are…a friend of Jacob's?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. Sure I was…

"Ha! I didn't know Jacob had friends like you…if you know what I mean." I sighed. Did everything have to be difficult…?

"Yeah, okay." I said, fed up. "Is Jake home?" Second times the charm…

"Any friend of Jakes is a friend of mine." He sneered, patting the step beside him. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"No thanks." I looked to the oldest of the group. "Is Jacob home?" I asked him. Third time should do it…

He must have seen the impatience in my eye because he suddenly straightened up and said, "Yes, he's inside. I am sorry for my friend's inappropriate behavior."

The stocky boy's sneer slid from his face as he looked at the older boy. He looked down, almost like he was afraid.

"Thanks." I muttered, passing the boy on the stairs on the way to the door.

He did not even look at me.

I slid down the narrow hall quietly inside the front door.

I looked into the living room, but it was empty. The dining room was also empty. I peeked into the last room in the hall, the kitchen.

A boy…no a man stood at the sink. Even though his back was to me, even though I had not seen him for a while, I still knew this was Jacob Black.

I knew he had always been tall but now he was verging on giant. He was more muscular and looked less like the boy I had known before and more like a man than I ever thought he could grow into in this short of time. His beautiful hair which had always been pulled back into a pony tail had been cut off. He looked exactly like every other boy outside. Like one of the gang.

I set down the bag onto the tile floor. It squeaked under the weight.

"I'm coming! I'm coming, guys!" He said in a deep husky voice, thinking that I was one of the gang outside. "I only have a few more dishes!"

I cleared my throat, a little nervous. "Jake?"

Suddenly his whole body froze. He dropped the dish he had been holding back into the sink.

"B-bella?" He stuttered.

* * *

**RANT TIME!**

**Disclaimer- Jacob Black looked down at the notecard. "Why does it say 'Mackenzie's lines?" He asked "Oops!" I said, taking a permanent marker and crossing that out and writing in 'Jack Black's Lines.' "Dude," He said. "My name is Jaco-" "JUST READ THE FREAKIN LINE!" I yelled. "Ok, ok! Syd does not own me or Bella or Twilight...or anything that sounds remotely famous, like the songs. Also, go see my new movie with the fighting panda coming out thi-...you do know I'm not Jack Black, right?" I stared at him blankly for a few moments. "You're what now...?"**

**This is just a filler chapter; therefore, nothing really happened...sorry! But I needed to post something to tell to that -****I am terribly sorry but I will not be able to update for a while due to computer problems with my computer at m mom's house. Due to this I will only be able to type at my dads house on Tues. and every other weekend. Sorry! BE PATIENT!**

**The songs used in this chapter are (in no particular order)- Black Cat by Mayday Parade, Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls, Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte, I Miss You by Blink 182, Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy, Hero by Chad Kroeger, and Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. They are all awesome songs…so listen to them! –glare-**

**POLL NEWS! - Ok so there's a poll up in my info/bio/profile/thing- What mythical creature do you think Mac is? As of right now...the winner is a superfun mixture...closely followed by Werewolf and merperson. And with only one vote are unicorn and alien. The rest have no votes. -rolls eyes at you're stupidness- You can vote for up to 3...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! (whoever voted for alien- I love you!)**

**THANK YOU for giving me 8 more reviews than I asked for on the last chapter! I loved your reviews and spent forever laughing about them! Some of you were like "Oh, a hero...thats weird" And some were like "THAT LIAR!" HAHAHA! You guys make me smile!**

**THANK YOU!**


	17. Jacob Black

**Random Dedication- For working internet and Word...one or the other have been out for a while but now they are both working... YAY!**

* * *

**Last chapter-**

I cleared my throat, a little nervous. "Jake?"

Suddenly his whole body froze. He dropped the dish he had been holding back into the sink.

"B-bella?" He stuttered.

* * *

**Jacob Black**

He did not turn around. He did not move but to steady himself against the counter.

"Hey Jake!" I squeaked.

He turned stiffly to look at me with wide, hopeful eyes which quickly turned confused.

Jake had changed. He no longer looked like the sixteen year old kid who I had flirted information out of last year. He looked so much older than me now.

In short Jacob Black was beautiful. I would have thought that by now, after the Cullens and Mackenzie, I would have been used to being around people who were so much more beautiful than myself but I still stared openly.

"Um…I brought you some fish….and…movies." I felt awkward voicing the strange combination.

Jacob did not look like he cared. He walked slowly towards me with a newfound grace, squinting and clenching his fists like he was concentrating. He reached me and put both of his hands on my shoulders, squeezing tight and staring into my eyes.

His hands were burning hot.

Suddenly he let go, stepping back and eyeing me with sudden disgust. I looked down at what I was wearing. A black shirt, jacket, and jeans. Nothing that could have offended him.

"Thank you." Jake said coldly. "for the….fish and movies…." He cleared his throat, looking strangely at the bag as though he had only just realized what an odd combination fish and movies were. "You can just leave them there. I'll tell my dad you stopped by. Give Charlie our greetings."

He looked horrible. He turned away, a stone cold mask covered his face instead of the radiant smile he had worn before. He looked almost sad. I noticed it was the same face the boys outside had worn.

"A-are you okay?" I was stuttering.

"I'm fine." He spat.

"Um. I was thinking, maybe we could hang out today." I offered feeling childish.

He looked at me through his sad mask though I thought I could detect a hint of amusement.

"I can't." He said shortly.

"Oh, well, that's okay." I said, trying to sound cheery and over-doing it. "Maybe next weekend."

"I can't, Bella." He said pointedly. "I can't hang out with you."

I stared at him.

He was basically saying "I don't want to hang out with you- ever."

I nodded carefully. My heart was already so cracked that if I allowed it to realize I had just been rejected again it might burst.

"Jake, if there is something wrong-"

"There isn't." He snapped but I could see he was lying.

_Don't push him, _Edward's voice in my head advised. _Let him calm down._

"If there ever is, you know you can talk to me about it."

"Okay, Bella." He said staring at the counter instead of at me. He was obviously just giving in to get me to go away.

I sighed and turned for the door, angry. I could feel tears burning in my eyes and I willed them not to show until I was safely in my truck.

"Wait, Bella!"

I must have turned around a little too eagerly because Jacob smiled sadly.

"There is a new boy at your school. Do you know him?"

I nodded. Too well.

"Do you know about him?"

There seemed to be a difference between the two questions. I could think of a couple answers. Mackenzie Johnson. Seventeen years old but possibly much older. Black hair. Blue eyes. Six foot. French/British/American. Enjoys the occasional squid and movie about female presidents…but I did not think that was the answer Jacob was looking for.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." I answered carefully.

Jacob let out a short humorless laugh. "I think you do! I mean you do _love_ them oh so much. I don't think you could have missed the signs."

I stared at him. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant. Maybe he meant French…I do love the French! I was beginning to think that I had not gotten enough sleep.

"Never mind." He said. "I won't make you say it, just-" He slid a piece of paper into an envelope and sealed it. "Give this to him, please."

He held it out and I took it, looking at him with distrust. I slid the envelope into my coat pocket.

He gave me one last empty smile before turning back to him abandoned dishes.

I held the tears in my eyes as I stomped out of the house. I tried not to look at the men outside but I could still feel their eyes burning into me as I climbed into my truck. I jammed the key into the ignition angrily and turned.

Nothing happened.

I tried again.

Nothing.

I tried a third time.

There was a whining sound but not it's usual roar.

I jumped out, aware that the gang was still watching me.

I checked under the hood for God-knows–what. I think I was looking for smoke of something.

I got back in and tried again. Nothing.  
I let out a shrill scream and punched the metal steering wheel in frustration. "Ouch! Dammit!" I yelled.

I got back out to look under the hood, this time for any stray looking object like a lose pipe…or an umbrella. But I found Jacob already there, poking and prodding.

"Your-" He said and after that I lost him. It kind of sounded like Latin. "-so it should take a couple days for me to fix it." Back to English.

"You can fix it?"

He nodded right away. "Of course. No charge. I'm your 24/7 mechanic."

"Okay, thanks. Call me when it's done." I said, turned on my heel, and began to walk down the street. After about five feet I stumbled.

"Um…Bella? Where are you going?"

I tried to look back while still walking and tripped. "Home." Duh! Did he think I was going to the mall?

"Let me drive you home." He offered.  
"That's okay. I'll just walk." I should be home by sunset.

"No Bella!" He yelled after me. "I'm driving you!"

"It's a nice day and I need the exercise!" I argued.

There was silence. I turned around to find all the men had disappeared, including Jacob. Ha! I showed them!

I continued walking down the street, occationally tripping, until I reached the end of the dirt road. Left or right? This was a lot harder with out the truck. Left!

I started left but heard a car behind me so I moved over to the edge of the road to give it ample space.  
To my surprise it slowed beside me. It's passenger door popped open.

"Bella!" Jacobs voice hissed. "You are going to trip and fall into a ditch somewhere and hit your head off a stone and we are going to find you there a week later with rats and parasites feeding on you."

"Ew. That's gruesome." I said. "And unlikely."

"If that doesn't happen then someone- or something –" He said a little quieter. "Is going to jump out of the woods and eat you for brunch."

"I'll watch out for those carnivorous squirrels." I said sarcastically.

" Or some pervert is going to offer you a ride and you will accept."

"Do you count?"

"Or….I don't know….a lightning bolt will fall from the sky and hit you. I don't know exactly but, with your luck and my luck combined, something is bound to happen and how do you expect me to tell Charlie that you died because you would not let me drive you? Now get in before I have to force you."

I hesitated, then sighed and slid into the passenger's side.  
"Thank you, Bella." He sighed in relief.

His car was nice but had a very… homemade look. He adjusted the air conditioning to low and turned up the radio.

_Ride with me  
Ride with me  
Ride with me home  
Ride with me  
Ride with me  
Ride with me home_

"Hm. Fitting song." Jacob chuckled but it was over and the next song had started.

_She was a queen  
Lost within a dream  
Misconceived that he was fit to reign  
Lies take victims  
Separate them at the seams  
Cause them to fall apart  
Then move along to better things now_

_She  
Wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that  
He's  
Satisfied to own her_

_No time permits to open up  
When you've been hiding thoughts so strong  
She's been holding out for an angel to come along  
No reply from the sky  
But she just keeps looking up  
She just keeps looking up now_

_She  
Wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that he  
He's  
Satisfied to own her_

"Um. Can I change this?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." Jake said. "Change away."

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

So it isn't only my radio….

I cast a sneaky look at Jacob and changed the station.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone_

I changed it yet again, this time to what I thought was a 'soft rock/ oldies station'.

_I like gypsy moths and radio talk  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I like gospel music and canned applause  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I like colorful clothing in the sun  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
I ilke hammering nails and speaking in tongues  
Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

Unfortunately these songs reminded me of everything…

_Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind  
Where worries are washed out to sea  
See the changes, people's faces blurred out  
Like the sun spots or raindrops_

_Now all those feelings, those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time  
but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind_

I wondered if Jake was getting annoyed with me for changing the station…then I wondered why I cared.

_Supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises  
It's all because of a love  
Never let go of  
Never let go of_

"Um. Bella? You okay?" He asked as I moved to change the station again.

"I'm fine." I answered coldly

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time _

_Take a good hard look_

_I'm not okay _

_I'm not okay _

_I'm not okay _

_You wear me out_

I quickly changed the station again.

Jake looked at me curiously.

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary  
_  
I changed the station before it could really rest n there for too long.

"Now for the Number One Listeners Choice song of the week!" said a high female voice.

"Oh! Leave it here!" Jake said.

And so- I was stuck.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Bella?" Jake snapped. "Are you crying?"

"No." I said but my voice cracked, embarrassing me.

"You're crying!? Dammit, Bella!" He looked almost angry. "Why are you crying?"

I looked out the window instead of answering.

He sighed and pulled over onto the side of the road, switching off the radio.

"Bella, did I make you cry?"

I shook my head. It was only partly a lie.

"Am I one of the reasons you are crying?"

I stared out the window stubbornly. Maybe…

"Do- do you think that I'm not hanging out with you because I don't like you?"

I looked back at him, whipping away tears. I chose not to answer, though.

To my shock, he reached over and pulled me closer.

He was so warm. And he smelled so good…like…forest or pine. Or something else warm and rich.

"Bella." He groaned, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

Then, suddenly, he laughed. It was not a real laugh but a cold, mocking one compared to the one I remembered.

"The thing is- I really do like you and if you would have asked me to hang out…say, a week ago, I would have said yes enthusiastically. But so much had changed and I'm not the same person I was a week ago or even a day ago. I lied to you. Something is wrong. I'm a-." He stopped. "I'm- I'm- I'm sorry. I can't say it." He paused. "Do you remember the day I first met you?"

"On First Beach?"

He nodded. "Do-." He cut off. "Tell me what you remember."

"We met around the fire. We went for a walk." I omitted the flirting. "You told me some legends and butt face Mike came up and interrupted."

Jacob laughed. "The second to last thing."  
"The legends?" Was he trying to warn me about the Cullens again? Did he not know that they were long gone?

"Do you remember them?"

How could I forget?!

"Yes." He laughed his cold laugh again. "I know you remember the one but do you remember all of them?"

I hesitated. "I'm not sure."

"Well…" He seemed to be hesitating also. "If you remember all of them m-maybe you could f-figure out what is wr-rong with me." He stumbled over some of the words, like he suddenly couldn't remember them.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I have promised not to tell anyone and I am very, very tightly bound. But I feel that I need someone needs to know. Someone I can share it with and be able to talk to freely about it occasionally. But for that I need someone who already-knows-everything." He said this meaningfully and pulled away from me. "And who has plenty of experience in…this type of thing."

"I don't know what you mean." Why couldn't he just break his promise and tell me!?

"Just think about it. Call me if you figure it out and want to talk."

He pulled onto the road. We were pretty close to my home now.

"God, Bells. You look terrible and you felt like skin and bones!" he said, disgusted.

"Why, thank you, Jake! That's what every girl wants to be told!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but it's true." He mumbled. "You need to eat more and get some sleep…it might even help with your memory."

"I'll keep that in mind." I muttered.

We were both silent for a while.

Jacob spoke suddenly. "Do you need me to come up and drive you to school Monday morning?"

"No. I already have someone who is driving me."

I hoped Mackenzie wouldn't forget.

"Oh." Jacob looked surprised. "You mean Charlie?"

"No. A guy from my school."

"Oh." Jake said again. "You called him already?"

Why was he pressing like this?

"No. We made plans ahead of time. He was driving me even before my truck broke."

"Oh." I wished he would stop saying that. "Who is he?"

I considered not telling him but remembered that he had told me his secret.

"Um. Mackenzie Johnson. The 'new kid'." I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and waved it around a little.

He nearly ran off the road. "You're joking."

I shook my head. "No joke."

"Oh." He said for what felt like the hundredth time. "That's…" He didn't finish.

We pulled up outside my house.

Jake cleared his throat. "I'm going to start working on your truck tonight. It shouldn't take too long so I'll call you when I'm finished. Meanwhile think back, please. The answer is already in your mind. Call me if-" He stopped and rethought that. "-when you think of it. I have faith in you, Bells. You can do this."

"I'll try." I said, getting out of his car.

"Jake!" I said, turning around suddenly and stopping him from closing my door. "What were you going to say before? When I told you Mackenzie is driving me you said 'that's…'. That's what?"

Jake reached over to close the door. "That's unexpected." He said coldly, then slammed the door.

* * *

**Disclaimer- No, I do not own Twilight...or any of these bands...or a pinapple...I wish I owned all of them though**

**The awesome songs I used in no real order- Ride by Vines, Broken Like An Angel by Crossfade, My Immortal by Evanescence, Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade, Yesterdays Feelings by The Used, My Hero by Foo Fighters , Supernatural by Flyleaf, I'm Not Okay (I promise) by My Chemical Romance, Doesn't Remind Me by Audioslave, and (my fav) Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.**

**sorry that it took forever to update! My computer was being stupid...anyway...Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	18. We're Back

**Random Dedication-**** This chapter is dedicated to my incredible pet name making skills. My last masterpiece-AppleCour.**

* * *

**We're Back**

I set my alarm a little earlier for Monday morning.

Charlie had wanted to drive me to school but I had hastily refused, claiming that I had been planning on getting in shape anyway and walking was the perfect way to begin.

As soon as Charlie left I peeked out the window. A black car had pulled up in my truck's spot.

I quickly scooped up my coat and arranged my face as to not appear too eager.

As soon as I was out the door, Mackenzie stepped out of this car, looking stunningly mysterious in the fog that swirled around his feet.

"Good morning, Miss. Swan." He said, taking my arm and leading me over to the passenger's side. It was a completely over the top gesture but nice all the same.

I sat down and, too quickly, he was in the driver's side.

He put the car into drive and pulled out before speaking. "Where is the truck?"

"It broke."

He sighed. "It's a deathtrap. Let me get you something else. A nice...Porsche, perhaps?"

"No." I said firmly.

"You never let me have any fun." He pouted. "But I'll try again later."

We sat in silence for a while.

"So..." I said with an exaggerated casualness that immediately got his attention. "Continuing our last conversation, let's talk about your sister."

"Let's not." He said stiffly.

"Why?" I asked, upset. "I just want to know what her power is!"

"I thought about it all weekend. I don't think you need to know."

Well, that hurt.

"At least not yet." He amended.

He was quiet for a moment.

"So, I guess, seeing as you have no truck, you're not going downstate?"

I stared at him, surprised by the strange change of subject and confused as to what it meant. "Downstate?" I decided to ask.

He nodded. "Girls' softball state championship is today. Most of the school is going down to watch and support after first period."

"Oh." How could I have missed that announcement? "I guess not."

"Neither am I. We're going to have to compress classes though, being as there will only be about 5 of us after first period."

"Joy." I said sarcastically as we pulled into the school parking lot. A lot of kids were car-pooling so there were alot of open spaces.

"Oh no." I heard Mackenzie say.

"What?" I asked but he was already getting out of the car.

I scrambled out, hastily running around the car to meet him. "Wh-" I began but he cut me off.

"Listen, Bella, I need to drop some things off in the office but I'll meet you at our lockers." He stared at me a few moments, like he was trying to decide something then he strode off toward the office, pulling a wad of official looking envelopes out of his pocket as he went.

I walked off towards our lockers obediently. Instinctively, before I walked into the building, I looked back towards the office. I don't even remember deciding on it; it just happened.

Mackenzie was shuffling the envelopes, not really watching where he was going and did not seem to notice Jessica until she was right next to him. He looked a little surprised to see her but more alarmed. He took a hasty step back.

Jessica's face was overly friendly and innocent and it was clear what she was doing- collecting gossip.

He shook his head in answer to some question and said something with an uncertain expression that, under any other circumstances, I would have found adorable.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously as she spoke.

"I don't know!" I saw him mouth almost angrily. "I wish!"

Jessica crossed her arms and said something else.

He rolled his eyes and dodged around her, continuing on his earlier route.

Jessica huffed angrily.

I turned partway, planning on continuing to my locker but a flash of raven black hair caught my eye.

Becka Richards grabbed Mackenzie's arm, pulling him back just as he was about to enter the office.

He looked truly happy to see her, smiling hugely and almost laughing. He nodded at something she said and laughed mouthing something that looked like. "Good. Good."

Then he shook his head, pouting a bit and mouthed "No."

They said a few more things I couldn't catch, then Becka suddenly looked serious. She put her hand on her hip, flipping her hair around impatiently.

Mackenzie also frowned seriously and reached out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Tomorrow." I saw him mouth. "I promise." He smiled again as she said something else and shook his head.

They exchanged a few more words that I could not catch before parting. Mackenzie finally walked into the office.

It had not been spying. I told myself as I reached my locker. It had been...chance seeing.

"Bella!" It was Jessica. "I've only been looking for you, like, everywhere! You had a date with Mackenzie Johnson Friday night, right?"

"Uh-huh..." I said vaguely, busying myself with searching for a missing book in my bag.

"Well, before I yell at you for not giving me every detail, I have to ask- Are you two a thing?"

"A thing?" She made us sound like the missing link.

"You know! An item! A couple! Don't make me beg, Bella!"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"OMG!" Jessica said. "That's what he said too!"

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said," She tried to mimic his low voice and slight accent unsuccessfully, "'I don't know. I don't want to push her. Whenever she is ready to move into the next stage, we will. Until then I'm happy the way it is.' I thought that was sweet...and him being outrageously hot while he's saying it doesn't hurt." She fanned herself, leaning against the lockers faintly.

"Then..." Just don't think about what your saying, I told myself. It will hurt a lot less that way. "I guess we are a couple." There was a ringing finality in my voice. Even if I had wanted to take it back, I couldn't. Damn...

Jessica stared at me for a moment in blank shock then suddenly she was screaming. "Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God!" She was jumping up and down. "Mackenzie? God, Bella, for not dating anyone before Forks..." She trailed off. "Mackenzie and Bella! I need to think of a good couple pet name! Backenzie? No too long... Mella? Too fruity sounding... Back! It's perfect! Then you're pet name phrase can be 'They're bringin' sexy _Back.'_ Haha. I have to go tell someone!" She ran off to flaunt her couple name making skills.

Only Jessica could come up with a name that stupid.

I preoccupied myself with searching for a pen in my bag.

Just as I found one, I looked up into the completely and utterly confused face of Mackenzie.

"Ok. This is going to sound insane..." He began, looking around nervously. "but...I think there is some kind of conspiracy against me. As I walked down the hall all I heard was the word _back_ and the phrase _he's bringin' sexy back. _I don't know if it's some kind of Timberlake obsession or what but-"

Wow. That had gotten out faster than expected...

"Mackenzie!" I silenced him, blushing from the embarrassment of what I had just done. "It's Because...I kind of told Jessica that we're a couple. She felt that our couple pet name should be Back."

He stared at me with blank eyes. "Seriously?"

"Well, I know that it really is a stupid name but it has promise-"

"Don't be dense. You know I don't mean the name. Are we seriously a couple?"

"Well..." I hesitated. "Only if it will make you happy..."

He smiled widely. "It would make me very happy, but that's not what I care about. Bella, is this really what you want?"

_Bella..._ The Edward in my head growled warningly.

I closed my eyes and felt the smile on my face. "Yes."

_Bella! _The Edward in my head was now indignant. _You are joking, right? You can still take it back._

No I can't. I told the hallucination Edward. I'm sorry.

I opened my eyes slowly. Mackenzie was looking at me with oddly tender eyes.

I looked away quickly, stuffing my backpack into my locker and sliding off my jacket. Something fell out of the pocket.

Mackenzie picked it up almost before it touched the ground.

"Here," He started to hand it back. "You dropped th-" He stared at it. "Why does it have my name on it?"

Darn it! It was Jacob's letter to him. I had meant to secretly read it before giving it to him but could not think of an excuse to take it back now.

"It's for you." I told him, like that wasn't obvious.

He looked confused for a moment but seemed to get over it quickly because he was suddenly fluttering his long lashes at me in a joke-flirting way. "Is it a love letter?" He started making kissy faces.

I stared at him, not sure whether to laugh or scream.

People around us were stopping to stare also.

"You wish." I muttered.

He frowned again, confused and quickly tore it open.

I scrutinized his expression as his eyes soared across the page. His frown became more pronounced as he read.

Finally he looked up to find me staring at him and he smiled. "Well that was nice of them!" He said brightly.

"...Huh?"

"It was a 'welcome to the town of Forks' letter from the people of La Push. That was very kind of them."

I sincerely doubted that that had been the case.

"Who did you get this from?"

I considered not telling him but then reminded myself- HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!

"Jacob Black. He's a friend of my family."

"I'll have to send them a thank you letter." He said, ripping the letter in two. "We should be getting to class." He ripped it into fourths and then into eighths and then sixteenths. He kept doing that until there was nothing but confetti-like strips.

Well, there went my chance of stealing it back...

"I'll see you in second period then." He said and I nodded.

We headed off in opposite directions.

I slid into the first period classroom just before the bell rang and sat down in the only available seat. Unfortunately, Mike was sitting in front of me and turned around to talk with a resigned expression.

"Hello Bella." He said, not smiling.

"Hey Mike." I flipped open my notebook and searched for the page where I had left off to avoid looking at him.

"So...Back?"

That was all he had to say.

"Yup." I answered, shortly. It wasn't like I was about to deny it.

The teacher walked in and he was forced to turn back around but by his silence I could tell what he was thinking- _Why couldn't it have been Bike?_

* * *

**Told ya I'd update soon!**

**Disclaimer- I own a bag of gummy bears but I do not own Twilight. By the next time I post I will also own Breaking Dawn. Yay! **

**I'm goin on vacation so don't expect me to update for at least 2 weeks. I expect lotsa reviews when I get back! -big smile- Okay? Thanks!**


	19. Romeo, Tristan and Brad Pitt?

**Random Dedication- ****This is for this one crab I found on the beach (who I named Benjamin). I really like him...but don't tell him that 'cause he said he wanted to be 'just friends'.**

* * *

**Romeo, Tristan and...Brad Pitt?**

When the bell rang at the end of first period my teacher, Mr. Malcolm addressed the class. "Anyone who is going to the game may leave at this time. If you are not, please report to building 3."

Building 3 was the Literature classroom.

No one else was there when I arrived so I sat down near the back.

I doodled while I waited.

Two girls I barely knew walked past me, chatting in annoyingly high pitched voices.

I heard the door open again but refused to look up.

Cold fingers stroked my hair on the way past.

Don't acknowledge him. I told myself.

Even with him being my- wince- boyfriend, I was still really cold with him. But I think he's used to it by now, and it didn't seem to daunt him.

The teacher walked in.

"Do what ever you want.'' Miss. Lincoln, a young substitute teacher told us. "Within reason.'' She corrected, experience with teenagers kicking in as she thought about what 'what ever you want' could mean.

I looked up from doodling on the back of my notebook to find the class nearly empty.

Miss. Lincoln was already turned around, playing Spider Solitaire on the computer.

Two rows away was Angela.

She smiled and waved when I looked at her.

The two girls sat a little further away, chatting.

In the front row at the entirely opposite side of the room was Mackenzie.

He motioned with his index finger for me to join him.

I rose almost at once, like I had been waiting to spring on an invitation.

Mackenzie chuckled at my eagerness.

Angela looked unsure of what to do.

"Come on, Ang." I invited her, and she stood also, looking relieved.

Mackenzie stood up as we neared, examining a poster on the front of the podium. He chuckled at what ever it said and leaned back to slide onto a desk in the front row.

"Good morning, Angela!'' He said pleasantly. "How are you this fine Monday morning?" His smile was radiant.

I had to lean against the podium to keep from collapsing on the spot.

"I'm okay." Angela said, looking nervous.

He smiled, "Good." He said, and looked at me with bright eyes.

Embarrassed, I looked down at the podium I now stood behind. I laughed all of a sudden. "I feel like I should be making a speech!"

Mackenzie chuckled, "Then make one! Blow us away with your mad speech making skills."

"Uh." I said brilliantly. I couldn't make a speech! I was joking! "Four score seven years ago...?"

I stopped as they both burst out in laughter.

"No!" Mackenzie choked. "Just make a non-historic speech."

"Like what?" I asked, thrown off.

"I don't know..." He said, looking around for inspiration. "How well do you know Shakespeare?"

I laughed, looking at the Romeo and Juliet poster on the wall. "Pretty well."

"Then lets hear a line or two. So far I have not seen your romantic side."

_"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. _

_What's here? A cup, closed in my true loves hand?_

_Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end._

_O churl! Drunk all and left no friendly drop._

_To help me after? I will kiss thy lips_

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them_

_To make me die with a restorative."_

They both just stared at me.

"Well that was not in the least bit romantic..." Mackenzie pouted.

"Yes it was!" I argued. "It was right before Juliet killed herself for love of Romeo! That's about as romantic as it gets! They were both willing to give up everything for each other."

He simply shook his head.

"Ha. Okay, if I dropped over dead right now what would you do?"

"Hmm..." He looked at me curiously. "What 'hath been your timeless end?" He quoted.

"Um..." I considered. "I choked to death."

"Now!?" He said, looking around. "On what?"

"My own saliva."

He stuck out his tongue to show his disgust but apparently got over it. "I'd give you mouth to mouth recesitation."

Now it was my turn to make a face. "Ew! My heart gave out!"

"...Mouth to mouth."

"It's not my lungs! It's my heart! That wouldn't save me, Mackenzie!" I nearly yelled.

Miss. Lincoln hushed us.

Angela giggled, sitting on the desk next to Mackenzie to watch the conversation.

"Does restarting your heart require taking your shirt off?" Mackenzie asked eagerly, continuing as if there had been no interruption.

"I spontaneously combusted. What would you do?"

"Is it because you're so hot?" He chuckled.

"Are you going to twist everything I say? Just answer the freaking question!"

He sighed, becoming serious. "Our situation is completely different from Romeo and Juliet's."

"You are right." I agreed. "Do you want to know what the difference is?"

There was silence.

"WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER!"

Angela burst out into a fit of uncontrolable giggles.

I'm glad someone found me funny. Mackenzie did not even crack a smile.

"Romeo and Juliet did not really 'love' each other. In today's world, even if you would have taken out Tybalt's murder, Romeo's exile and the suicides, it would not have lasted." Mackenzie said, carefully.

"How can you be so sure?" I leaned forward on the podium as I spoke, getting angry. No one disses my Romeo...

"Romeo was impulsive. He asked Juliet to marry him on a whim a couple hours after he met her. It is impossible for them to have fallen in love in that short of time. Romeo and Juliet was a doomed story from the beginning."

"Are you telling me you don't believe in love at first sight? Hypocritical, isn't it?"

"As I said before, IT'S DIFFERENT! Plus, if you're going to give something why give your life? It's pointless!"

"What would you give? Flowers and heart shaped chocolates? Or perhaps..." I pretended to think. "A STOLEN RING!"

"Haha. Very funny." He was suddenly looking very serious. "Speaking figuratively, of course-"

Most figurative conversations involving me did not make much sense. I wondered if we would use the name 'Dave' for Mackenzie and, if so, I would want the name 'Jane' for me. If Jessica were here, then it would be a party! She could come up with petnames- Dane, perhaps?

While I was still following this ridiculous train of thought, Mackenzie was talking. "I would think the perfect gift to give both members of the couple would be eternal life, not immediate death."

My breath caught in my throat. If he meant what I thought he meant, he had basically just said "I vant to bite vou." (I added the accent for effect.) He had admitted that he was prepared to offer me an immortal life with him.

I stared at him in disbelief for several seconds and managed to pull my eyes away before he noticed anything suspicious about my prolonged silence.

"What do _you_ think is a romantic part then?" I asked.

"The scene where Romeo meets Juliet. It's all very sudden but sweet.

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready_

_stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

"Wow! You really do know Shakespeare!" I said, impressed.

Angela stared at us with a knowing smile.

I continued where he left off,

_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much._

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss_

He eased off the desk to stand in front of me on the other side of the podium. He snatched up my hand from it's place on the podium.

I gasped but he continued,

"_Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"_

He asked, sounding very much like Romeo.

I laughed.

_"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

I knew these words like the back of my hand. It's something that rubbed off on you after you've seen the movie about a million times.

_"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!_

_Then pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

Hearing him say this made my heart hurt. I could clearly remember another boy who had whispered these lines to me only months before. But I still continued, somehow unable to stop.

_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

Mackenzie looked at me from under his lashes as he softly said Romeo's next lines.

_"Then move not while my prayers effect I take._

_Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged._

I want to kiss you now." He whispered "But Miss. Lincoln is watching."

Sure enough Miss. Lincoln suddenly started clapping. "Wonderful! That was marvelous! Such feeling!"

"Wow!" Angela said simply, raising her eyebrows.

I blushed at all of their words.

The other two girls had stopped talking and were staring at us, obviously angry that we had interupted their little gossip fest.

"See." Mackenzie said. "That was romance. Try it sometime in real life." He raised my hand, which was still grasped in his cold one, to lips and kissed it. "This will have to suffice." He muttered.

The two girls on the other side of the room twittered, new gossip blossoming right under their noses.

"Oh! Bella has always been romantic!" Angela said. "But I guess you didn't know her when she was-" She stopped mid-sentence and seemed to change her mind. "Obsessively reading classic romance novels."

"A romantic Bella?" Mackenzie laughed. "Wouldn't that be nice! But, of course, it has to be hard for me..."

"I don't try to make it hard; it just always turns out that way." I said defensively.

He shook his head. "What 'classic romance novels' did you used to read?"

I shrugged. "Whuthering Heights-"

He made a face but didn't say anything.

"Jane Austin's books are some of my favorites."

"I like them." He commented. "The movies are mediocre. Not quite as good as the books but they will do."

"I like Shakespeare, also and not long ago I read Tristan and Iseult."

"Tristan and Iseult..." He made a face. "Also made into a movie. I never bothered to see it though."

"I have read a couple of Jane Austin's books but never Tristan and...Is- Ise-" Angela stumbled over the name.

"Iseult." Mackenzie helped her. "It's basically a horror story about Iseult who cheats on her husband, King Mark, with Tristan."

"It is not a horror story!" I said indignantly. "It is a beautiful romance novel written in the style of a myth. I thought it was interesting."

"It was so repetitive!" Mackenzie argued. "Tristan and Iseult have sex. They feel guilty. Iseult goes back to Mark. Tristan makes an elaborate disguise only to pull it off at the wrong moment. Iseult cries because she is 'in love' with Tristan. And the cycle repeats. Stupid mistake after stupid mistake until they die a lonely and useless death."

That was depressing.

"And now we're back to death." I pointed out. "You just like putting down the classics don't you?"

"Very much. Angela," He turned unexpectedly to her. "What book did you last read?"

She looked startled. "Erm. The Life/Death of Bindy Mackenzie."

"It has my name in it!" He said happily.

I laughed. "Yeah, as a last name...for a girl."

He scowled. "Yeah, well...your name means war!"

"And beautiful." Angela pointed out.

"But mostly war." He said stubbornly.

"You aren't even making sense anymore." I pointed out.

He scowled, looking away. "Pretty girls mess up my train of thought. If you would both just go away then maybe I could think straight!"

Angela blushed. I'm sure I did too.

"Being as I'm not making any sence while we're on the book topic, lets move on to movies."

And that's how the rest of the school day went. Mackenzie would ask what was our favorite...fill in the blank? Movie? Vegetable? Continent? Word? Ice cream topping?

He would scoff, criticizing my answers and drilling me on _why exactly_ I liked those things.

It ended up that Mackenzie spent most of the time rolling his eyes. Angela spent most of it giggling at our eagerness to fight. And I...well, I blushed a lot.

"What's your favorite type of car?" Was one of the more embarrassing of Mackenzie's questions. "And don't you dare say your truck!"

I scowled but said, "Volvo." without thinking.

Angela shot me a startled look.

I think I must have turned some odd shade of crimson because Mackenzie's eyes narrowed, sencing something odd about my answer.

I coughed, looking away and asked my own question, "Why is it I have to answer your questions but when I ask you one I get the answer 'I don't think you need to know'?"

"Well, Bella, I don't think you need to know."

I scowled, infusing sarcasm into my voice. "Wow, that was hilarious, Mackenzie. Seriously, I'm cracking up over here."

"I answered a whole lot of your questions!" He snapped, suddenly defensive. "Now, just because I won't answer one-"

"Time out!" Angela squeeked. "You two have been together for a grande total of 40 minutes and you're already at each others' throats!"

He and I both cracked up at the last part. He must have been curious as to what I found funny about our relationship problems but I cound not help it. 'At eachothers' throats' is a funny phrase in my mind...apparently in both of our minds. Funny and oddly appropriate...

"What is your favorite bumper sticker?" He asked as if there had been no interuption.

I stared at him. "I don't pay attention."

"I like the one that says 'A good friend of mine was murdered'. It took me a while to figure out that they meant it religiously. I thought that they were just telling the world that their friend died for some odd reason." He rambled. "I'm sick of political ones."

There was an awkward silience.

"What is your favorite movie with Brad Pitt in it?" The questions were starting to get more specific.

"Wow. That's a very strange question." I told him.

"Aren't they all?"

"I'd have to say, Interview with a- a-" Damn it, Bella! Just say it! "Vampire." See, I told myself, easy peasy...

"Wow. Interesting choice." Mackenzie commented. "But you're a girl..." He trailed off.

"Wow, really Mackenzie? I'm sorry. I must not have realized."

He sighed. "What I meant was, he's not very attractive in that movie is he?"

I remembered having a cliched vampire movie marathon a few months ago before... before vampire became a taboo. That movie had been one of them. I could remember Edward -flinch- making fun of Brad Pitt's and Antonio Bandares's long hair.

"Not really." I answered. "But, I mean," My voice became dry. "Were the vampires supposed to be handsome? Who ever heard of good looking monsters? V-v-" Sound it out... "Vampires are supposed to appear on the outside as what they are on the inside- murderers."

A muscle twitched in his jaw. Success! God, I was horrible to this boy...

Mackenzie turned to Angela and patiently awaited her answer. He did not seem to trust himself to speek.

"I like the Ocean's movies. They make you think and they entertain you. Plus, Clooney is also in it so...whats not to like?"

True dat on the Clooney!

Mackenzie noticed my dreamy smile and scowled. "I am a fan of the Ocean's movies also but my favorite Brad Pitt movie would have to be Seven." He told us.

"What's Seven about?" I asked, truely wondering.

"A serial killer who chooses his victims through the seven deadly sins."

"Sounds..." Be nice. "Charming."

He chuckled.

Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best adjective...

"At the end Brad Pitt's character goes crazy." He said happily.

"Oh, come on! You just ruined the ending!" I said unhappily. "I'm guessing he played the serial killer?"

"Um. No." Mackenzie corrected. "He plays the detective."

"Well," I said, dryly. "I do love our law enforcement..."

He chucked, a low, adoring sound.

I looked up at him, wanting to find a reason for him making that noise, just as the bell rang.

Angela and I both jumped. Mackenzie didn't even blink.

I ran back to my original seat to collect my books, tripping on my way back to the front. Mackenzie was waiting for me and, surprisingly, so was Angela.

Angela smiled at me when she thought Mackenzie wasn't watching and wiggled her eyebrows while casting him pointedly admiring looks.

God, we had only been a couple for a few hours and my friends were already giving me hell for it.

* * *

**Disclaimer- Guess what! **_**What? **_**I don't own Twilight! **_**No way! **_**I know...bummer right? **_**Totally. **_**(That was the people in my head talking to each other...oh God, now they're fighting...)**

**Sorry about not posting as soon as I got back. The good people of FanFicAdmin banned me for a couple days. Why? 'CAUSE I'M A BAD, BAD GIRL!**

**I went on a 'write dialogue' spree so...that's what was expressed in this chapter...heehee.. and in the next few too...**

**Sjs2- Haha! You're OC character is not the only one who can read Jane Austin and still not be gay! Take that Pete!**

**Anyway, I had a crappy week so can you make me feel a lil better and review. It's not hard, seriously. If I can do it, anyone can!**


	20. The Castle

**Dedication- This is for my step bro (again) Who, although he needs a therapist/english teacher, keeps me amused by providing all the things needed for a mega Scrubs marathon.**

**The Castle**

Mackenzie and I were both silent as we pulled out of the parking lot. It was a comfortable silence, though. We were both happy.

Mackenzie's eyes danced as he watched the road. Suddenly he turned sharply to the left.

"Wrong way." I told him. I wondered if he often got lost on the way to my house. It certainly didn't reflect in his arrival time.

"Erm." He shot me a look. "I need to stop to pick up something on the way. I promise, it'll only take a minute."

"Where?" I didn't remember any stores on this street. Just expensive house after expensive-

"My house." He admitted. "My uncle and aunt's house actually."

He made another sharp left into an entryway. A pair of wrought-iron gates opened automatically as we approached. He steered expertly up a winding driveway until we could finally see the house. That is, if you could call it a house. A more accurate name for it might have been castle. It was an incredibly huge stone home complete with towers and an arched entry way. I half expected to see an alligator filled moat nearby.

I glanced over at him to find him trying to read my expression...or else waiting for me to say something.

"Um. Wow." I obliged. Okay maybe it wasn't the most brilliant thing to say but it was the only thing I could get out at the moment.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "That's one way to put it."

The car stopped and he was already half way out before he realized I wasn't following.

"You coming?"

"Um." Brilliant, Bella. Really smooth talking, I told myself. "Is anyone else home?"

Confusion flashed across his face momentarily. "No. My family is away on business."

Why did having the (probably) vampire family out make me feel even more uncomfortable?

"Listen, if it makes you uncomfortable you can stay here. I just need to get my wallet so that I won't have to come back here before I run into town." He must have seen my hesitation. "I'll be right back then."

As soon as his door snapped shut I fumbled with my seat belt, bursting out of the car and running up the side walk after his retreating figure.

I stepped through his doorway right after him. It was almost completely dark inside and, before my eyes could properly adjust to the dim lighting, I felt arms around my waist.

"Boo."

I stiffened and let out a small, unattractive squeel.

The person let go quickly. "Jesus, Bella. Loosen up. I promise I won't hurt you."

Of course once I had already reacted to the attack, the pathetically small rational part of my brain kicked in to remind me that it was only Mackenzie.

He held out his hand and I took it nervously.

The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside. It was painted in dramatic colors with lots of heavy curtains and ancient looking lamps. He lead me into a spacious living room. It was painted a deep shade of red. A large stone fireplace took up almost one whole wall. Antique looking paintings sculptures and books littered the tables and were packed on shelves. Everything was either painted dark or made of grey stone. And it somehow all fit together perfectly.

"Tastful." I commented.

He laughed. "The couch is new." He gestured to the long black leather couch. "And is just about the most comfortable piece of furnature ever created by man. It reclines too." He wiggled his eyebrows like this was just about the greatest thing on earth. "You should try it out while I go search for my wallet."

He moved toward a door and glanced back before he walked through it to find me still standing there. "Or don't." He said indifferently. "Whatever."

As soon as he was gone, I moved towards the couch and sat down in it. The folds of fabric surrounded me. I was engulfed in the sweet smell of new leather. I pulled the handle on the side to recline, somehow comfortable despite where I was...in a freaking vampire's house. It was an extremely comfortable sofa. I found myself closing my eyes. The leather seemed to steal the warmth from my body. It was like a little cucoon of warmth. My eye lids were heavy. I had not been sleeping well lately. I could just close my eyes for just a second. I wouldn't fall asleep...it was just closing them for a couple seconds...

That's the last thing I remembered before everthing went black.

**Disclaimer- If I owned Twilight would I seriously be writing on her? The Answer- Erm. Yes. But only because I lurve you guys. Now that I used the made-up word lurve (my goal for today) I would like to tell you that I don't own Twilight. Seriously.**

**Sorry for the shortness. ****Thanks for readin'! Review if you love me!**


	21. Waking Up

**Dedication- This is for the rapidly increasing gray wolf population! They are finally making a comeback! **

**Waking up**

I opened my eyes.

Mackenzie's face was just inches from mine.

I screamed, unprepared.

He screamed, surprised by my scream.

I screamed. He screamed. I scowled. He beamed.

"You drool a lot!" He said brightly.

I blushed furiously. "I-I what?"

"You drooled...and snored."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I squeaked.

"You looked dead." Mackenzie explained. "I figured, if you were tired enough to fall asleep in my house, on my couch, you really did need sleep. Plus, you were kind of cute asleep...you talked." He grinned admiringly.

"Oh no!" I hid my face in my hands. Why did all my boyfriends have this obsession with watching me sleep? "What happened?"

He smiled broadly, kneeling on the couch beside me, a comfortable distance away. "Well, when I found my wallet I came out here and found you..." He waved his hand around a little. "Asleep. After I has ascertained that you were not dead was when you started snoring. That was a dead give away on the whole 'not dead' thing. Well, you only snored a little, then you drooled like you just realized that it was your mission in life. I assume that that was only because you were so dead tired. You only started talking a while later. You also answer questions in your sleep also, did you know that?"

No. I don't think. But I was curious..."What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you liked me. You said yes. If you were addicted to any illegal substances. You kind of just snored through that one so I took it as a no. What you would do for a Klondike bar. You said 'I would-' then mumbled a little, then you snored. I forget what else I asked. Lots of random stuff." He shrugged.

I stared off into space. I was positive that he remembered the other questions he had asked. Now it was just a matter of getting him to tell-

"What time is it?!"

"Four-ish?"

"Oh my God! Charlie! I have to-." I started to sit up, panicked.

"Don't worry!" Mackenzie pushed me back. "Settle! Please! Charlie had the sudden urge to go fishing! He called and left a message on your home phone that he won't be home until seven."

"Oh. I'm guessing that this was not an ordinary whim..."

He paused, deliberating. "I...erm...no. It was there before but I may have...encouraged it...just a little."

I frowned at him, disapprovingly.

"Just barely! But I had to. How were you supposed to explain falling asleep at my house?" He made his voice high, a dreadful interpretation of mine. "'Oh yeah, daddy! We weren't doing anything. I just happened to fall asleep...after, you know...that long five minute drive from the school to his home! Why was I at his house? Well, he was driving me home and he needed his wallet.' Wow, Bella, really, good excuse! I mean, what kind of father wouldn't believe that! So admit it, I saved you! Now you have until at least seven. You could even go back to sleep if you want."

I was still tired but knew that I would not be able to sleep. "No more messing with my dad's mind, okay?"

"Uh-huh." He agreed quickly.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said quickly, watching me with an expectant expression.

I laughed, even though I was still a little angry. "You really enjoy watching me sleep?"

He smiled evilly. "Very much. It was better than cable. I'm going to have to invite you over to sleep more often!"

I sighed. "What did I say while I was asleep?" I could not remember what I had been dreaming about and it made me nervous...especially with him being so obviously happy about it.

Mackenzie smiled, relaxing immediately. "It was mostly just nonsense. You said my name. A lot." He was obviously very happy about this. "You also said the name Jake alot at one point...which was probably a nightmare." He winked. "And you said something about Snow White, pixies, grizzly bears and wolves. You actually said wolves alot at one point...a different nightmare probably."

I must have been dreaming about my life a year ago. Esme, my Snow White. Alice, my pixie. Emmett, my grizzly bear. But a wolf? What did that have to do with anyth-

I jumped up, fully awake. Mackenzie stared at me but I was too busy connecting to really notice. I figured it out!

"I have to go." I told Mackenzie.

"But can't you stay for-?"

"No. I have to go home now. I...can I use your bathroom?"

"Up the stairs and to the right, fourth door on the left." He said absently.

I nodded, pretending to understand the directions.

The steps weren't hard to find. It was a majestic winding staircase that led to a long hall. I turned to the right. Mackenzie had said it was the fourth door on the right...but did that count the one I had just come out of? And which one had I just come out of? I had never seen a hall with so many doors. Yes, I was lost.

I chose a door at random, crossed my fingers and pushed it open. It was a surprisingly bright room with large open windows across the back wall. The other walls, where you could see them, were painted a creamy beige color. The walls were covered with thousands of sketches. Some of unfamiliar people, some of exotic animals, some of places I doubt existed in this century.

I saw a picture of a beautiful girl with long dark hair and wide eyes. She was smiling ruefully out of the drawing at me, stunningly draw down to the tiniest detail in charcoal. In the bottom right hand corner was writing. I moved a little closer so that I could see it. The first line was a signature- _Mackenzie._ Then- _Geni 1882. _

Geni was his sister's name.

I backed out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

So Geni was around in 1882 with Mackenzie. I thought about this as I opened the door to the right. This room had white walls and smaller windows. It looked like a school's science lab. Everything was white, sterile. On long, grey lab tables were flasks of bubbling liquids. Petri dishes with what looked like mold growing in them were lying around sporadically. Graduated cylinders were linned up on one counter top, ready for use. It was like a mad scientist's evil lair.

"IT'S ALIVE!"

"Ahh!" I yelled.

"Jesus, Bella! Settle! This whole constantly nervous thing is horrible for your blood pressure! What am I going to do if you die an early death because of this!?"

Stupid Mackenzie. "Give me mouth to mouth, no doubt." I turned to face him.

"Silly Bella! Now, are you still searching for the bathroom or did that little scare just do it in for you?"

Ew.

I admitted, "I got lost. What is this?" I waved all around me.

"Erm. My lab." He said casually, like everyone had a secret lab in their house.

I looked at him expectantly. He smiled back, unfazed.

"And you have a lab because..." I said slowly, like I was talking to a dense person.

"Because... I enjoy investigating and discovering new things about the mystery of nature?" He made it a question.

"Seriously."

He sighed. "My aunt and uncle are scientists. I use it to conduct mini experiments when I'm bored."

"Huh." That was facinating...in a not really way. I had a fleeting thought that he might be lieing but that would have to wait. "The bathroom?"

He sighed, pulling me out the door and pointing to the door to the right.

I could have sworn that was the artroom.

* * *

**Disclaimer- Although we are very similar (Talented, smart,...um...brilliant...erm... female...) I am, in fact, NOT STEPHENIE MEYER! I know...shocker, right?**

**I moved my links (which didn't work anyway) to a website thingy that I made. The link (that DOES work) is in my account thing. So you can go there if you still haven't seen things like the dressesfrom Homecoming and I have a link to Tom's (Mackenzie's) website. **

**Review if you like peanut butter! Seriously, though, who doesn't like peanutbutter?**


	22. A Little Bit Of Everything

**A Little Bit Of Everything**

"What are you going shopping for?" I asked Mackenzie as we both got back into his car.

"Clothes. I did not bring many and I'm getting tired of wearing the same things. And food." He added as an after thought. "Grocery shopping."

There was a short silence.

"Oh no. We're going to have to face the rest of the school tomorrow." He complained. "We're going to be attacked by...by..." He tried to find a name for the gossipers. "People like Jessica." He finished. "And I thought this morning was bad..."

"We can always take it back..." Stop sounding so hopeful!

"I don't think so, Bella."

Darn! It was worth a try though.

I thought about this morning. Riding in with Mackenzie... Back... Bike... Mackenzie talking with Jessica... and Becka...

"Hey Mackenzie," This starter got his attention. So much for nonchalance... "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Yeah, okay, he definitely knew something was up now. How often do I ask permission to ask him a question?

"Sure." He smiled at me. I swear, his teeth flashed like those people's in the peppermint gum commercials.

"Erm..." Darn. What was I doing again? Oh yeah! "What's going on between you and Becka?"

I had meant to do a whole careful build-up before snapping the trap with that question. As you can see, that plan fell through magnificently.

"Becka?" He looked confused. "Nothing."

"Mackenzie, I'm not stupid. It's horribly clear that something is going on there."

He sighed. "'I- I don't know what to tell you, Bella. It's not what you think but...it's just between her and...I can't tell you anything yet, but after tomorrow..." He frowned, not sure what to say. "I'm making this worse, aren't I?"

"Yes." I agreed.

Mackenzie and I had been going out for all of one day and he was already keeping things from me._ You already knew he was keeping things from you_, the voice in my head said. But that other stuff had been mythical world business. This was high school teenage drama.

He frowned as he pulled into the driveway outside my house.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry that I can't tell you anything yet but there are reasons-"

Living up to my roll as 'the angst and melodramatic teenage girl in t

is high school drama' I scowled at him. "Whatever, Mackenzie." I tried to put all the anger I felt at the moment into those words without spitting. If I would have really wanted to play up my newfound teenage girl roll, I would have taken a moment to snap my fingers in a Z formation. Instead, I swept as dramatically as I could from the car and marched into my house without looking back. I only tripped a couple times, too and caught myself. That was a new record in the dramatic exit category.

I admit, it wasn't the best thing I could have done. But it was the most dramatic.

Once inside, I picked up the phone and found the Blacks' phone number taped inside the cupboard door. It only rang for a few seconds before Billy answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy. It's Bella."

"Bella?" He sounded confused. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Jake."

He hesitated. "Jake is out with friends right now."

"Well, can you have him call me when he gets back." I said impatiently. "Tell him it's urgent. No," I changed my mind. "Tell him I figured it out. That I remembered."

"Okay, Bella." Billy drew out his words suspiciously. "I'll have him call."

"Thanks Billy."

"Take care of yourself, Bella."

I hung up and paced nervously. I knew Jacob would not call for a while so I took the phone into the living room and turned on the TV. On the TV guide channel I caught sight of a familiar name. _Seven. _Wasn't that the movie Mackenzie liked? I turned it to that channel and was immediately rewarded with images of gruesomely murdered bodies. Nothing like a bunch of dead bodies to take your mind off of things.

It was raining when I heard a soft knock on the door. The pattering of raindrops on the roof made me uncertain as to whether it wasn't just the rain so I ignored it until it came again, more insistent.

Who could it be? Charlie? But why would Charlie knock? And why was he home so early?

I opened the door. "Mackenzie?"

Mackenzie smiled at me, taking in the comfortable clothes that I had put on. He was probably imagining my role of the 'melodramatic teenage girl' going one step further with the role of 'depressed melodramatic teenage girl' where I would sit around in my PJs, eat ice-cream out of the tub and talk to my girl friends through a three way phone call. Darn it, I really needed to stop with this teenage girl thing!

"Hey Bella." He said quietly, no longer smiling. He looked down. His black hair was dripping wet and fell straight down into his eyes. "I just- I couldn't leave things the way they were when I dropped you off. I'm sorry and I want to explain what's going on. Can I come in?"

No. Yes. Maybe... "Sure." I moved to the side to allow him around me.

I led him into the living room and motioned for him to sit beside me on the couch.

He did, shaking his head and splattering me with droplets of water. When he was finished his hair spiked out in every direction. I had to clench my hands into fists to keep from smoothing it.

He caught sight of the TV and smiled but did not comment on it. "I didn't even meet Becka until the day I asked her to the dance." He explained. " I only knew that all the boys in the school agreed that you and Becka were tied for hottest girl in the school."

He noticed my blush and rolled his eyes. "That day, when I first walked in the school, I heard that Mike Newton had asked you to the dance and you had accepted." His hands clenched into fists. "I wanted to make you jealous, so I approached Becka that morning and realized her intentions were the same. She wanted to make Mike jealous. So we took each other for that reason."

Wow. Shocker on the whole 'Becka is crushing on Mike' part. I looked down at both of our hands which were in identical positions, curled into fists on our knees. "I was jealous." I whispered.

He nodded. "But with no reason. Anyway, we were trying so hard to make the two of you jealous but ended up only succeeding with you and even then you did not show it. It was infuriating. Anyway, Mike barely even looked at Becka...but, I mean, he had you so why would he?" He touched my arm lightly. "Now we're in a situation. I promised to help Becka with Mike but he shows no interest in her. And tomorrow I have to try to do something. Any ideas?"

"Just ask him straight out. I find that always works well. Here, practice on me."

"Wait, does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes. Now ask me out."

"This is weird!" He complained. "I'm practicing asking Mike Newton out on my girlfriend! Do you think Mike likes pick-up lines?"

"Just do it!"

"Hey Mike." Mackenzie said, trying to keep a straight face.

I lowered my voice several octaves. "Yes, Mackenzie?"

He fought a smile."How much does a polar bear weigh?"

"I don't know..."

"Enough to break the ice. Did you just fall from the sky?" Before I could answer, he continued. "'Cause you're out of this world!" He winked.

"Did you just call me an alien?" I asked, sounding perfectly affronted.

"Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see!"

I thought about that for a few seconds. "Oh! I get it!" I had stopped using the deep voice.

"You've never heard these before?"

"Um. No."

"These are the most over-used pick up lines in the book! You're telling me guys don't use these on you?" He looked shocked.

"Guys don't hit on me." I told him. "Mike was the worst...well, you know, after you. But even he has calmed down about it."

"None of the ex-boyfrie-"

"Only ever had one boyfriend." I reminded him, looking away at the TV and trying not to remember what had once been...pet name- Bed.

Mackenzie let out a hiss like breath. "And I'm not allowed to know what the ex's name is, am I?"

I shook my head.

"I suppose that's a good idea. If I knew his name I could probably hunt him down for hurting you like this..."

Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close.

"I'm not hurt." I whispered, allowing myself to be drawn closer and taking comfort against his cold body.

"For him to be more alluring to you than me...this guy must have been a bloody god." He joked.

When I did not answer, he tucked his face under my ear, burying it in my hair. "I don't know him, do I?" He asked in a whisper. "I mean, it's not Mike, is it?"

I almost laughed. "No. Definitely not Mike."

"Good." He muttered. "Because Mike is mine."

I did laugh at that. "You can have him. As long as I get Becka."

"Hmm..." He seemed distracted. "Nevermind. If I can't have you, no other woman can."

"Fair enough."

Now that we were getting along so well, I pulled back so that his face was visible again. He was smiling widely, his eyes shinning. The only thing that was not perfect was his still messed up hair.

I reached up, running my fingers through it to try to get it back to it's normal shape. It did not cooperate. The more I tried, the angrier I got. And the angrier I got, the more pronounced Mackenzie's smile became.

I employed the other hand, turning to face him in his circle of arms.

He raised his own hands to my hair. He wound individual pieces around his long fingers, trying to make curls.

I used my palms, trying to flatten his hair to the sides of his head. I kept my hands there. Maybe if I held it down long enough it would stay...

He gripped my face between his hands the same way that I was gripping his. He inclined his face closer, eyes transfixed on my mouth.

Say something! "By the way, I never accepted Mike's offer to take me to Homecoming." My breathy whisper stopped his lips just moments before they touched mine. Lame thing to say, but it worked.

Mackenzie looked confused.

"My dad accepted without asking me. I guess he was trying to make me move on or something. Best interests at heart or whatever. To me it was just a pain in the butt."

Mackenzie was watching my lips move, looking entranced. "Fascinating story, Bella." He said absently, moving his face a little closer...going in for the kill...

"Don't." I whispered, cringing as the word flew out of my mouth.

Mackenzie looked a little surprised but covered it well as he quickly leaned away.

I had dropped my arms at some point during the ordeal...probably about the time that all of my limbs went numb.

"Sorry." I muttered miserably.

"It's fine." He said nonchalantly. "Kissing isn't important to me, anyway." I could still see the burning disappointment behind his casual mask but that only made me more confused. "Huh?"

He shot me a quick smile. "I mean, how is kissing any different from..." He picked up my hand. "This?'' He quickly let go as to not upset me any more.

"I don't quite understand." I admitted.

"It's like the word love. It's overglorified and oversimplified. It's been thrown around so much that it's lost it's meaning.I could say," He reached over and touched my face. "'I love you' or I could say 'I love vertical striped pants'. They use the same word but have different meanings. So it is with kisses. Kisses can range from a husband kissing his wife to two people who hate each other kissing during a game of spin the bottle." He smiled a little, totally relaxed and glanced at the TV. "I love this part. Where the guy mails him his girlfriend's head...gets me every time."

Did he have ADD?

I stared at him. Because it seemed like the worst thing I could do, and because it was clearly not what he has expecting, I kissed him. Actually, it was less of a kiss and more of a- I dove at him and my lips were lucky that they managed to touch his. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, diving into the mouth of a vampire, but I'm not really known for making the smartest decisions, am I?

Mackenzie, however, seemed more than fine with it. He seemed surprised, turning into unresponsive stone for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

Little sparks went off where we touched, our lips, his hands on my back, our chests. I knotted my fingers in his still wet hair. Damn it, I was messing it up again.

A small, surprised sound pulled me back into reality. Mackenzie and I both fell apart at the exact same moment, looking at the door frame leading into the hall in shock.

Jacob Black was standing there, looking disgusted. "Sorry. I just... Billy said...I'll come back later."

"No, Jake. We need to talk. You just...caught me at a bad time." I hated that my voice came out breathless.

Mackenzie coughed. "Good time."

"No."Jacob said, shaking his head and trying not to look at us. "I'll just call...later. I dropped the truck off. Good as new...or, at least, as good as it was before." He smiled weakly. Suddenly his eyes glazed over and he started walking roboticly towards the door.

I immediately recognizd that Mackenzie was controlong Jake so I pushed Mackenzie. He did not move but he seemed to realize that I touched him. He looked over at me, expectantly.

"Stop that!" I ordered angrily.

Suddenly Jacob burst back into the room, looking murderous. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" Mackenzie asked innocently, wrapping his arm possessively around my waist.

"You know what." Jacob hissed.

"Stop it! Both of you! Charlie is going to be home soon so both of you are going to have to leave. Well, at least Mackenzie...Charlie likes you, Jacob."

"He doesn't like me?" Mackenzie pouted.

"I'm not sure. I think the fact that he can't remember you name might tell you something..."

"Aren't you going to tell him that we're together?"

Jacob gagged.

"Um. I don't know..." I answered. "Do I have to?"

"Wait." He held up a hand. "You're Jacob Black?"

"That's what they call me." Jake said, sarcastically.

Mackenzie stood up. Jacob was taller, closer to seven feet than Mackenzie's six feet. "Oh, so you sent me the Welcome to Forks letter?"

"Welcome to F-? Oh... Yes."

Mackenzie pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Here is my...thank you letter. I was going to send it with Bella but, since you're already here..." Mackenzie shrugged then froze. He shot me a look. "Bella, am I still not allowed to mess with Charlie's mind?"

"Don't you dare. Why?"

The front door opened. "Bella! I'm home!"

What a strange day.

* * *

**Disclaimer- The situation hasn't changed. I am not Stephenie. -blink- Not now either.**

**Review 'cause you know you want to... and 'cause it's my birthday! YAY! **


	23. Mini Weenies

**Random Dedication- ****For my short attention sp**

_The front door opened. "Bella! I'm home!"_

_What a strange day._

* * *

**Mini Weenies!**

Mackenzie and Jacob both froze.

"Erm...hi dad!" My voice broke nervously.

Suddenly both Mackenzie and Jacob disappeared.

Charlie poked his head into the living room to find me standing in the middle of the room looking a little lost. I felt like a deer in the headlights. "You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine. Dandy, even." I babbled. Dandy? Who says dandy?

Charlie obviously caught this. "Seriously Bella. What's up?"

Suddenly Mackenzie popped up from behind the couch. "False alarm!" He said. "I found my contact lens!"

"Miguel?" Charlie looked a little shocked.

"It's Mackenzie." I told Charlie.

"Oh!" Mackenzie's display of false surprise was somehow totally believable. "Good afternoon, Mr. Swan!"

"Bella. What's going on here?" Charlie asked, understandably suspicious.

"Well," Sarcasm was best. "We were throwing a wild party..."

"A wild party with only two people?"

Mackenzie covered for me quickly. "Of course not! Bella and I are working on a literature project together! I drove Bella home, expecting you to be here to chaperone but then we got your message. Bella didn't really feel completely comfortable being alone with me but we really need to get started on this project. So Bella called up her friend, Jacob Black." He sounded so sincere that nobody could doubt him. Even I had a hard time remembering why he was really here.

Suddenly Jacob walked in carrying a steaming oven tray in oven mitten covered hands. "I got mini weenies!" He announced.

"We already knew that, Jacob..." Mackenzie said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Hello Charlie!" Jacob said, ignoring Mackenzie. "Would you like a mini weenie?"

"No thank you, Jacob." Charlie still looked suspicious but pleasantly surprised that Jacob was there.

"Mini weenie, Bella?"

I accepted one. When Charlie turned to look back into the kitchen I threw it at Mackenzie with an angry look. It bounced off his forehead, catching his attention. _What the hell are you doing! _I mouthed.

He shrugged.

"Mini weenie, Mac?" Jacob smiled evilly.

"No thank you." He said stiffly.

"You sure? They are hot and yummy..."

"Seriously? Am I the only one who hears the double meaning?" He asked the room at large. "I don't want your stupid weenie!"

"Yeah, well...you smell funny!" Jacob told him.

"You smell like dog puke." Mackenzie countered. "Or maybe that's just your weenies."

"You can insult me. You can insult my country. You can insult my mother. But when you insult my weenies, it's go time."

"Where are the text books?" Charlie asked, interrupting the fight.

"Text books...?" Mackenzie looked at him, confused.

"You said you were working on a literature project?"

"Oh!" Mackenzie covered smoothly. "_Those_ textbooks..." Okay, maybe not very smoothly. "We just used Bella's. She put it back , in her room because we just finished a few minutes ago. Jacob made study snacks, so I figured I'd stay to hang out with these...fun people." He glanced at Jacob when he said 'fun' comunicating his sarcasm with a hard look.

"Oh, okay. What was the project?" Charlie drilled.

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. We have to memorize it." Mackenzie explained, lying his head off.

"Bella already has it basically memorized."

"Well I don't." Mackenzie said, smiling. "Your daughter was nice enough to agree to help me. If it wasn't for her I would have never learned it."

Jacob disguised his laugh by pretending to choke. He pounded his chest, like he was trying to dislodge something. "Even the kissing scenes?"

Charlie paled.

Mackenzie laughed. "Silly Jacob! Of course not! Do you think the teacher would have assigning kissing for homework? I'm sure that would have gone over well with parents. She cut those parts out."

Jacob frowned and shook his head. "I've had enough improvisation class for today, guys. I'm out of here. I'll tell Billy I saw you, Charlie. It was nice to see you, Bella. Call me." He stared at Mackenzie for a moment. "Go to hell and die." He turned and marched out of the front door.

Mackenzie smiled and waved, laughing. "Okay, you too, buddy!"

Charlie stared at Mackenzie who was still smiling widely.

"That Jacob Black!" Mackenzie laughed. "Such a joker! Funny guy..." The smile slowly slid off his face. "I'd better go, Bella. I'll see you at school, okay? And remember, Juliet is the saint and Romeo is the pilgrim. And the line is '_O churl!' _Not, 'Churl O'. Oh. And remember, wherefore is not the same as where. Okay?"

I pretended like I was remembering his senceless pieces of information. "Okay, I think I've got it."

I followed him out into the hall. As soon as we were out of Charlie's scrutiny he pulled me to him kissing my neck. He let me go just as quickly. "See you later, Bella." He said loud enough for Charlie to hear but winked.

Charlie walked out into the hall a moment later, just as the door was swinging closed.

"Erm." Darn it! They left me alone with my still suspicious father. "What do you want for dinner?"

**Disclaimer- I wanted to tell you that I don't own Twilight. Just in case you missed me telling you the last... Oh, I don't know...20 times!**

**Hey you! Yes, you! The person who read up to this point but did not review! What are you waiting for? Review already!**

**NEWS TIME!!!!  You see, This one reader, sjs2, had this theory that Mackenzie was a merman. Then I read her story _What Happened to Sadie_ where she had a character name is Pete_._ I'm not quite sure how it happened but it lead to the idea that Mac had a gay brother named Pete. What happened next? That's right people! A Fanfictionfanfiction! A story about my story! So you should all definitely read it. Either look for _The Tragic Tale of Mac and Pete_ or I'm going to be posting a link to it in my profile. Thanks bunches!**


	24. Asking Mike Out

**Asking Mike Out**

Tuesday morning I woke up early and got ready quickly. I had my truck back so there was no need to hurry. I sat down at my kitchen table, nibbling on the end of a granola bar. I rocked back onto the back two legs of the chair, thinking.

"Hello Bella!" Mackenzie materialized in the doorway.

"Ah!" My chair tumbled backwards. "Stupid freakin Mackenzie!" I had said it so many times in my head but this was probably my first time out loud.

He appeared, hovering above my head. "Hey, I was going to ask if you are okay but then you insulted me. Now I couldn't care less." He tried to look away. It lasted barely a second. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned to the point of panic.

"I'm fine." I told him. "What are you doing in my house?"

He grabbed my arm, lifting me upright.

"I was waiting outside for you but I got impatient. So I thought I'd knock but then the door was open so I just came in...Sorry."

"You were waiting outside...?"

"Yeah. I wanted to say sorry for yesterday and to offer you a ride."

"You have no reason to be sorry." I told him.

"Reguardless, I still am. Now let's go! We're going to be late!"

"No we aren't." I glanced at the clock. "We're going to be early."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. You are just funny when you panic."

I tried to push him but ended up only hurting myself. "Ouch." I muttered.

"Sorry." He apologized like he could help that I had gotten hurt trying to hurt him.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Let's go."

As soon as we were both in his car he asked, "How was Charlie after I left?"

"Fine." I told him. "A little tense, but other than that he was okay.

He smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried to leave you alone but I was sure that I was only making it worse by hanging around."

"You were really good at the ...erm ...lying thing." I tried to compliment him.

He laughed. "You, however, are not at all blessed with those skills."

"No." I muttered.

He laughed some more. "You sound disappointed."

"I am. "

"Well, I know what will cheer you up! Do you know what today is!?" He smiled hugely

"Erm...Tuesday?"

"No! Wait! Yes!" He changed his mind. "But I'm thinking of something else..."

"Can I have multiple choice?"

He rolled his eyes. "Today is that glorious day that we get to ask Michael out!"

"Sounds like fun!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "That's one way to think of it."

He pulled into the parking space and got out.

I got out also walking carefully around to meet him. I did not want to trip and give him another chance to make fun of me.

He was standing perfectly still at the back of his car, hands dug deep into his pockets, staring out at the school. He was obviously listening to what everyone was about to do or already doing. It was quite unnerving.

"How bad is it?" I muttered to him.

"Disasterous." He replied, eyes unfocused.

I held out my hand and he took it, sighing. "Let's get this over with."

People stared. People whispered. And suddenly I knew what Mackenzie had been talking about. It was like a huge spot light had been placed on us.

For the first part of the day Mackenzie seemed quite happy to flaunt that he had me. He smiled at the staring people and wrapped his arm possessively around my waist.

Then, as the day progressed he became more tense and started snapping things like "Take a picture! It will last longer!".

Mackenzie sat at my lunch table for the first time since his first day of school. He had been sitting with the group of boys across the cafateria.

He approached out table, looking adorably nervous. "Hey." He glanced around to see who all was there. Jessica, Angela and I smiled back at him. Mike, Erik, and Ben gave him half hearted grimases. "Can I sit here?"

The guys at the table looked apprehensive but I said sure and Angela quickly moved to a seat on the other side of the table so Mackenzie could sit next to me. Unfortunately that seat happened to be across from Mike.

Mike glared at Mackenzie. Mackenzie smiled at Mike. Mike glared. Mackenzie smiled. Mike tried to intensify his glare by squinting. Mackenzie's smile widdened, becoming radient. Mike looked away. Mackenzie laughed at him.

After a few moments Mackenzie stopped and looked at Mike thoughtfully. I knew what was coming.

"Hey Mike. I heard a rumor that you're going out with someone. Is it true?"

"What?!" Mike looked shocked. "Who?"

Jessica also looked afronted. Obviously she was wondering how she missed this juicy tid-bit.

"I'm no good with names." Mackenzie covered smoothly. "I'm guessing it's not true."

Mike shook his head.

"Why don't you date anyone?" Mackenzie asked. So maybe he wasn't being very subtle...but it was better than I would have been doing. If I had been argueing on Mackenzie's side of the conversation, I probably would have had five dates with Mike already.

"Practically any girl in the school would be dieing to go out with you." His foot nudged mine as he said the word 'practically'. It was a little message to tell me, yet again, how unique I am.

I had to give Mackenzie kudos. He was even using the flattery card.

"I don't know..." Mike looked pressured.

"No girl caught your eye yet?"

Mike shrugged.

There was barely a pause. "What about Becka?"

Mike stared at him. Apparently he had not been thinking in that direction at all. "Becka...?"

"Becka Richards. She is the pretty girl with the long black hair. She's really cute and has really great..." He noticed me staring at him and changed the word at the last moment. "...hair." He must have felt my glare because he suddenly coughed and looked away uncomfortably.

"I know who Becka is but...she definitly isn't interested in me."

"You can't know that for sure until you ask." Mackenzie said wisely.

Mike was silent, lost in some sick train of thought.

So was Mackenzie...although his was hopefully less sick. Suddenly he said, "I think you should ask her out after school. That movie with the female president. This friday."

Mike looked suddenly vunerable. "What if she turns me down?"

"I got turned down about fifty times before Bella...kinda sorta...almost said yes."

I glared.

Mackenzie quickly began damage control. "Okay, she never really did say yes. But Becka will say yes. How can she say no, you hunk, you? You have the face of a baby angel!"

I could not help it. I burst into full out laughter. I quickly tried to disguise it as an ill timed coughing fit.

I was not the only one. Ben spit out his water onto Angela, who was giggling silently, too hard to notice at first. Jessica widdened her eyes at Mackenzie, holding her breath to keep from laughing. Erik murmered something about a bathroom before running off.

Mackenzie made a strange noice that might have passed as a cough if he had not been smiling.

Mike blushed, but seemed oblivious of everyone's laughter. "Yeah. I might try..."

"Just be calm, stand up straight, and bat those baby blues at her. She won't be able to resist your..." He was groping in the dark. "Your shmexy self. Then she'll be like putty in your...artistic hands."

It was extremely hard not to laugh while listening to Mackenzie discuss Mike's 'baby blues' with such as casual tone. He barely even cracked a smile.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, would you and Bella like to double date this Friday with us? You know...if she says yes." He was obviously feeling very confident.

Mackenzie looked to me for the responce.

"Yes." I sighed.

Mackenzie smiled hugely. "She finally said yes!" He made a small triumphant gesture.

Suddenly he looked over at Angela, who was dabbing water out of her hair, and Ben, who was apologizing profusely. "You two are coming too, right?" He asked them.

"W-what?" Ben stuttered.

"Movie. Friday night. Female president. Me and Bella. Mike and probably Becka. You guys in?"

Angela glanced nervously at Ben.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Angela, will you go out with me?"

She blushed and nodded happily.

We all turned our gaze to Jessica.

She blushed. "That's okay. You guys can go without me. You'll just have to fill me in on every detail. "

Mackenzie frowned, unsatified with his match making. Suddenly a boy from Mackenzie's old table looked up. Mackenzie motioned for him to come over and he did obediently.

He was cute and blonde with surprisingly green eyes.

"Jessica, Drew. Drew, Jessica." Mackenzie waved his hand back and forth in time with the names. "Drew, we're all going to the movies next Friday but we've got a problem because Jessica here doesn't have a date."

"How unfortunate." Drew muttered. "May I offer my assistance?"

"S-sure." Jessica stuttered.

"You kids get to know each other." Mackenzie muttered, turning away from them.

The bell rang and everybody jumped up. Drew offered to walk Jessica to class. Ben and Angela walked away with linked arms. Mike seemed to be searching the crowd.

Mackenzie took my hand and nearly dragged me to the lockers. He grabbed his book and waited, hopping impatiently, for me. When I finished he led me into an almost deserted hallway, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the empty anatomy class room. He set his book on top of my armful.

"What are you doing?" I sighed.

He punched the air and started doing a dance that reminded me of some obnoxious football player after scoring a touch down. I tossed his book into the air and watched as he caught it, without even blinking.

"We did it, baby!" He told me estatically. "I am a matchmaker! They should pay me money! They should give me an award! I am so good! Pound it!" He reached out his fist and I touched it lightly.

He frowned slightly. "That was kind of wimpy...but we'll work with it. I thought I was going to fail there for a second. How gay did I sound?"

"Very."

"I was kind of struggling to think of good stuff to say about him." He admitted.

"Yeah, you kind of lost it there before you came up with sexy...something."

"Shmexy self, I think I said." He corrected. "Or was it shmexy body...or shmexy hair? I just know that it was a goal of mine to use the word shmexy."

"What is the difference between shmexy and sexy?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well, Bella," He started to explain, moving closer with slow, deliberate steps. "Michael Newton is shmexy..." He looped his thumbs through my belt loops. "And you are sexy. ¿Comprende?"

My brain seemed to have cancled out how to do the trivial stuff...like breathing, to make way for new and more important pieces of information. Like how close we were. Like how Mackenzie was trying to pull me even closer. Like how he was touching my hips. Like how he was smiling even as his lips pressed against mine.

"In Anatomy class you do not actually study _each other's_ anatomy." Mr. Banner's voice came from the doorway.

We both leaped away from each other.

"We were just discussing English, Mr. Banner." Mackenzie told him, not quite pulling off the innocence he was striving for.

"Discussing it very, very closely?"

"Yes. No." Mackenzie frowned, confusing himself. "Erm...goodbye, Mr. Banner."

Suddenly Mr. Banner walked away.

Mackenzie chuckled.

I scowled. "Stop doing that!"

"But it's easier that trying to explain to the creepy teacher why we were making out in the Anatomy classroom, right?"

"Easier, yes. Nicer, no. Let's get to class."

The rest of the day went alright but by the end of last period I was exhausted. All this mental stress was killing me.

As we headed toward Mackenzie's car Becka appeared, a huge smile on her perfect lips. She grabbed our shirts, pulling us both behind a large truck and then leaped at Mackenzie. She squeeled, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mac, you're an angel! I love you more than pizza!"

He smiled sheepishly, prying her off his neck easily. "Wow, more than pizza. That's big. You're welcome. Bella helped."

"No I didn't!" I said indignantly but Becka leaped at me too.

"Thank you so much, Bella! You are heaven sent!" She released me. "We're going to the movies with-" She blinked, momentarily distracted by a shiny dime on the gound."you two?" She picked up after a few seconds.

"And Ben and Angela. And Jessica and Drew."

"This is so awesome!" Becka was easily excited. "It's a quadrupal-date! You guys are so cute together! It's supposed to be a really good movie! I have to go shopping for an outfit!" She started to run away before remembering that she forgot to say goodbye. "I'll see ya guys later!" She yelled back to us.

"Wow." I said carefully.

"Yeah, wow." Mackenzie agreed.

"She's...always like that?"

"Pretty much, yes. But I still like her. She is a fun person. Very...friendly."

"Yes. Friendly." I agreed. "And she loves you more than pizza."

He smiled but only for an instant. Then he glanced at me nervously. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Justify it! "She said she loves you more than pizza! I'm your girlfriend and I don't even love you more than pizza!"

He faked a hurt look. "You don't love me more than pizza?"

My heart reacted painfully. "Okay...maybe I do love you as much as I love pizza. I love you more than I love chicken wings but not as much as I love brownies."

He nodded. "That's understandable. Not many people can love each other more than brownies."

"Hey!" It was Mike walking towards us. "I asked Becka out and..." he stopped, looking confused. "Were you just talking about brownies?"

"Yes." Mackenzie verified. "But what did she say?"

Act surprised, I reminded myself. "She said yes. She was actually really happy." He looked thrown.

"Wow! That's great" I burst out then reigned in my false surprise. Don't want to over-do it.

"Yeah." Mike agreed, looking blissful.

Mackenzie looked distracted. "Yeah. Good stuff. Good times. Well, we had better be going, right Bella?"

"Yup." I agreed. "We'll be seeing you, Mike."

Mike nodded, also distracted.

Mackenzie and I both got into his car. He pulled out without even a glance behind him and then out onto the road.

"If a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it does it make a sound?" He asked me.

"Erm. Why is it falling if no one was around to knock it down? And where are they finding a tree with no one around it? The rainforest, maybe, but there are still animals around to hear it...So where else?" I answered his question with several questions.

"Hm..."

"If you had a million dollars," I began. "What would you buy first?"

He started laughing uncontrolably. "What would you buy?" He asked when he finally had enough breath.

"I asked you! What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing and tried to keep a straight face. "Nothing..."

"Seriously."

"You don't want to know. You'll think I'm stuck up."

"Why- Oh my God. Do you already have a million dollars?"

He hesitated. "No...I don't have _a_ million dollars."

Something about the way he said 'a' confirmed my suspicions. "You have more than a million dollars, don't you?" My voice was weary.

His hands fluttered over the dashboard, looking for something to occupy them besides the steering wheel. "I've never really counted..."

I sighed, looking out the window. Stupid rich vampires.

"Does this change something?" He asked, nervously.

"No." I told him. I wasn't lying; it really didn't matter to me what kind of money his family makes. But it's just one more thing that is uuneven between us.

"What would you do if you had a million dollars?" He asked, glancing over at me teasingly but with a hint of worry also.

"I'm not sure..." I answered.

"Do you want a million dollars?"

"Don't you dare!"

He chuckled. "Okay! Okay! Jesus! It was just a question."

"If you just started giving out your aunt and uncles money, I think they would be a little pissed."

"I wasn't offering you_ their_ money..." He hedged.

I stared. "Wait, we were talking about just _you_ having a million dollars? Are we having a Bruce Wayne moment here?"

He coughed uncomfortably. "New subject! Which came first the chicken or the egg?"

"I think that the goose came first. Now, can I ask you a hero question?"

We pulled up outside my house but I did not move. He nodded, twisting in his seat so that he was facing me.

"How did you become a hero? Are you born one?"

Mackenzie stared off into space over my head. "No. I- We are changed. It must be done by one of our kind..." His eyes flicked to my face with a scared expression.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, touching his hand.

He wrapped his fingers around mine. His thumb rubbed gently into the back of my hand in smooth, comforting circles.

"I don't know what to do, Bella." He whispered miserably. "I don't want to have to leave you."

My heart nearly stopped at the word leave.

"Then don't." I hoped he didn't hear the desperation in my voice.

"I have a confession to make." He muttered. "I can't stay with you forever. I'm not ageing, Bella. I haven't aged in...a while."

SURPRISE!! Act surprised, I commanded myself. I don't think I pulled it off right.

"I don't want to watch you get old and die, Bella. I don't want to continue to live without you."

"How old are you?" I asked him, in a very quiet voice. In my mind I was betting that Edward had him beat by at least thirty years.

"Old enough that I shouldn't have to be alone anymore. Old enough to have seen too many people I care about die. I don't want to let you go...but you won't want to become like me. I'm old enough to know too much about life." He gazed at me with ancient, tired eyes.

"How do you know I don't want to be like you?"

"Who would want this? You don't know all that it implies. You don't want to know."

"I do." I said in a strong voice, touching his face gently with my free hand. "I want this."

"Now that you know I'm a multi-millionaire, you mean?" He joked.

"Yeah, that's why." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's not talk about this anymore today. I will pick you up for school tomorrow, if you would like?" He made it into a question.

"I would like that."

"Terrific!" He smiled. "I'll see you then."

I nodded, getting carefully from the car. I stood in the doorway watching him drive away.

Time to talk to Charlie about movie night.

**Disclaimer- Hey, guess what! I don't own Twilight! Yes way! I know, unbelievable right? Well believe it!**


	25. Charlie Chat

**Charlie Chat**

Charlie got home only a few minutes after Mackenzie pulled away, explaining Mackenzie's rush to leave. Charlie had obviously left work early, hoping to catch me at home with more people.

When he marched through the door, he looked around suspiciously.

"Hey dad!" I said brightly from the kitchen. "I just started making dinner."

He poked his head into the living room.

"You lost something, dad?"

"Erm. No." He sounded ashamed at being caught.

I smiled to myself. That should stop him from being overly suspicious in the future.

--

A few minutes later we sat down at the kitchen table for a hasty dinner consisting of Mac&Cheese and salad.

"Hey dad..." Approach it carefully... "Are we doing anything this Friday?"

He looked concentrated for a moment then shook his head. "Nope. You got plans?"

"Actually a group of friends invited me to go to the movies with them." Make it a group thing.

"Which friends?" He asked, distracted as he chased the last few pieces of macarroni around with his fork.

"Jessica Stanley." I named the least threatening one first. "Drew..." I didn't know his last name but thought it would not be good for Charlie to know that. I created a generic one. "Smith. Ben Cheney. Angela Weber. Mackenzie Johnson." I squeezed him into the middle. "Mike Newton and Becka Richards."

Charlie looked thoughtful. "I don't think I know Drew Smith, Becka Richards or Mackenzie Johnson."

"Mackenzie is..." The boy who was at our house last night. "the boy I went to the movies with before."

"Oh. Mackenzie is a boy!" Charlie can be slow...

"Drew and Becka are not really friends of mine but they are friends of friends."

"Okay, then. That sounds fine."

Success!

"Just be careful." He added.

"Careful? At the movies?"

"You're Bella." He reminded me."You can get hurt anywhere."

Very true.

* * *

**Filler Chapter! Sorry for the shortness and for how it didn't really accomplish any purpose. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Does my writing sound at all like SM's? No. It sounds crappy. End of story. **

**I'll try to update soon but I have midterms and....well....midterms. **

**Review and check out my new-ish oneshot comedy Awkward** **Day! Thanks!**


	26. Hump Day

**Hump Day**

On Wednesday morning I woke up feeling as though I had not gotten any sleep at all. I got dressed in a haze and stumbled out the front door and into Mackenzie's waiting car.

"Good morning sunshine!" He sang. "The earth says hello!"

I stared at him with an 'I-want-to-murder-you' expression.

He blinked, expression faltering. "Something wrong?"

"I hate morning people." I grumbled.

"Hmm." He seemed to think about this while he pulled out onto the road. Suddenly, his face scrunched up, eyes squinting, mouth twitching.

"What are you doing." I finally asked.

"Trying to look grouchy." He tried to mumble but each word came out in a perfect British accent.

"You can't just frown?"

"Not without reason." He smiled, then realized what he was doing. "Damn."

He pulled into his favorite parking space and we got out.

"Think of something that makes you mad."

"It has to be an in-the-moment thing." He explained. "I'm just a happy person!"

"Mackenzie," I stepped in front of him, scowling. "I hate you."

He looked confused. "But I thought you kind of, sort of, almost liked me! It was going so well! Does this mean I have to start over?"

I stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Mackenzie, I didn't really mean it! I was trying to get you to look grouchy."

"Oh!" He smiled, looking relieved. "Oh, okay. Try to make me mad or grouchy or something. That last one just made me afraid."

I looked around for a good victim. Tyler...

"Hey Tyler!" I yelled.

Tyler turned on his way into school and waved.

"I love you, Tyler!"

Tyler displayed one look of pure shock before he tripped, falling face first into the garden.

Mackenzie burst out into laughter at my side. "B-Bella!" He tried to say something but was doubled over, gasping for air.

Tyler ran over. "What?" He asked when he reached us, ignoring Mackenzie's renewed laughter. He had mud all over his pants and hands.

What rhymes with love? I thought hard, going through the alphabet. Nothing! What sounds like it? "I said 'I loathe you.... for not going to the movies with us next Friday.'!" I told him. Nice call!

He looked disappointed and Mackenzie coughed out the word 'cruel'.

Tyler frowned after a moment. "No one ever invited me."

"Oh," Damage control! "Well I am. But you need to get a date. It's Angela and Ben, Mike and Becka, Jessica and Drew, and Mackenzie and me. You should come." Or don't.

"Okay. Sure." He said. "I'll ask Lauren." There went my enthusiasm for next Friday. "See you later Bella... Mackenzie."

Mackenzie was recovering but could not seem to speak.

As soon as he was far enough away I turned to Mackenzie.

"That did not work." I observed.

"That was mean. You got him all excited over nothing. You should have heard his mind." He no longer looked as happy. "He was imagining a 'happy ending'-ish scene. Like in chick flicks where the girl and guy have a huge make-out session in public but no one cares because it's the end. He was imagining sucking on your face in the middle of the parking lo-"

"You're doing it!" I pointed happily at his face. "You're making a grouchy face!"

He smiled then seemed to realize what had just happened. "Oh no! I lost it again! Show me how it's done."

I made an angry face.

Very slowly his face became less like a ray of sunshine and more like...death.

"I. Am. Doing. It." He grumbled each word as an individual sentence. "I feel so down. I hate the world. I hate the sun. I hate my life. I hate the world. I hate the morning. I hate Wednesdays."

A passing teacher hesitated in walking to class. His eyes swept over the two of us, arms folded across our chests and frowning.

He smiled at us brightly. "Do be mad! Be glad! Life is a gift and yours has a bow on top! So turn those frowns upside down. It takes more muscles to frown than to smile! Wednesdays are tough! It's hump day! Don't get stuck on the high part of the week!" He whipped two big yellow smiley face stickers out of his pocket and stuck them to our shirts then bounded away.

"What the hell was that?" Mackenzie asked, looking at me in shock.

"I have no idea." I admitted.

"I am afraid." He confided, then peeled the sticker off his shirt and stuck it on my forehead. He smiled goofily. "I prefer to be happy. Being grouchy is too..." He searched for the right word. "Gloomy."

"Poetic."

He laughed, pulling me by my elbow to the next class.

* * *

**Wow, 2 updates in one day! Well, the last was barely a chapter so....**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. _Wow, really?_ Yes, really! _Nuh-huh!_ Yeah-huh! _You're joking!_ Nope, it's the truth! _Seriously?_ Dude, I already told you. I don't own it. _You're lying! _GO AWAY AND SHUT UP! (stupid second personality....)**

**Review. Please. John Lennon would want you to reivew. **


End file.
